Love that will last forever
by eyes777
Summary: Bella moves away from her home town because of hard times. She goes and lives with her uncle charlie and meets edward keep reading and see where there story goes together AN its good please read
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1  
Im going to miss this little town. Yuma Colorado. Never knew you get get so much out of such a little town. I did anyways. I going to miss all of my best friends not that I really had that many friends anyways. Jaime. Tyler. Marissa. Chris. I always had friends but not close friends those four where my only close friends. The rest managed to hurt or abandon me in some way. Oh well the past is in the past. New town means new people. New friends. I have to start all over again. I'm not great at being scalable but I have to try I guess. Planes don't normally scare or excite me but the fact that on the other side will be Charlie im a little nervous. I cant believe it has been 2 years. I needed a new start you could say. Old problems never get old or even go away. I needed to force them away from me and my mind. No acceptions at all. I go down to reach for my phone to listen to my music off my android phone when I notice a man staring at he looked mid 20s he had black jeans on and a blue t shirt. I cant stand it when people stare so I stared back. He finally gave in once he notice me looking back confused. Landing time thank gosh. i see charlie as soon as i walk out of the plane exit. we dont really say much just hellos and how are we and then we are on are way to forks and now what i call home. kinda scary for me but ill adjust.  
(text)  
*jaime* Hey! how are you doing! you will be fine this will be good i will be up there in 2 months to see yoou!  
*me* im 'adjusting' i need time and i cant wait til you are here!  
*jaime* you will do just fine in school your beatuifull and smart and great! and im sure there are lots of cute guys(; you never knoooo you better tell me if there is a cute guy!  
*me* oh shut up and i will but i doub any will be intersted in me  
*jaime* you better be glad im not there! i would of hit you for that last comment dont think like that!  
*me* fineee**

i looked up from my phone realizing we were already at charlies or home. home sweet home doesnt have that feeling quite yet. then looking up realizing i have to start a new school tomorrow and it is already 8:30 which gives me 30 to and hour before i need to fall alseep.  
*text*  
*jaime* how you doing?  
*me* finee just realized like for real realized that i do have school tomorrow and i dont have you to help me walk me throu it all:(  
*jaime* No nO no you cant be thinking like that.  
*me* i kno but i am going to miss you brb i need a shower.  
One bathroom and i have to share it with charlie that is great i peel off my shirt and look at myself in the mirror with my plane white bra on. then facing away to peel the rest of my clothing off. the shower was blue, navy blue. warm water started to pour down and i stepped in. tears started to fall, sobbing in the shower was one thing i was use to doing bye now i never let anyone know how i felt and at this moment i fell so lonely and i just wanted jaime to be here. thinking about all of these memories i have with her and marissa i dont wanna be force to leave them all behind. finally i reached my numb point and started to wash my hair with the pink shampoo. it smells like stawberrys which makes me smile. go into my room and throu my bags that have not been unpacked yet and search for some thing i can sleep in. i found the pajamas jaime gave me  
(A/N) pajamas .  
i loved the pink hello kitty ones they described are fun side and it made me smile and that is what i need. they smelled like jaime. she always smelled like lavender because of the laundry detergent her mom uses.  
*text*  
*jaime* sleep! i love you text me when you get matter of fact call me instead!  
*me* will do and i love you too.  
i lay down and stare at the ceiling until my eyes water of being extremely tired. my eyes drift closed and i fall aleep

(A/N) Reviews this is my first fanfic! help me out with some ideas! hope you like it


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

.BEEP  
i reach over to unset my alarm. 7:30 a.m uhh i dont wanna get up it is just to early for me. for anyone. jaime told me to call her so i will. Ring. ring. 'Hey!' jaime says 'hello' i say back 'so what are you going to wear?' she asked very curiously 'nothing' i say laughing after realizing what i actually said. 'well that will be interesting!' she said laughing 'i dont kno what to actually wear' i say. 'wear that cute red tank top and skinny jeans and black pumps with a lather half jacket.!' (outfit jaime is talking about) .  
"uhh noo that is a bit to much' i say fine lets comprimse! how bout same jeans with black tanktop and pumps! she says i can hear the smile in her voice 'or with a coat over because it is cold and just normal black boats instead? yes i think so' i say smiling  
*outfit* .  
'Fine. Fine. Fine it is still a cute outfit just not a hot outfit!' she said with a disapointed tone. "yes well its 8:30 love i need to be at school at 9:00 pronto charlie says' i say 'but school doesnt even start there til 9:30?' she says confused. 'i have to get all of my classes' i say 'oh yeaa i forgot about that one' she says laughing "well i love you and i will text you all day long as much as i can' i say 'love you to' she says as i hang up the phone  
i walk down the long hallway then the steep stairway as charlie yells for me that i need to leave and so does he for work. 'Hey bella im sorry but i have to leave for work and im also sorry i wont be home til 8 tonight maybe later, you can order something for supper i will give you 40 for food' charlie says 'uh okay its fine thanks' i say. i walk out of the front door and then the crisp cold air hits me. My fingers numb and my toes curl and i rush to get to my car. i start it up while shivering. the warm air hits me and i sigh in a little less of dis comfort.  
the school was grey and not so live. i walked into the big building to get my classes. once i got my class this girl came up to me very randomly 'hi im jessica, you can hang out with me!' the girl says 'uhh okay' i say  
(A/N) imma make it spaced out with the conversations for you can read it more clear

'sooo uhh where did you come from' she asked

'little town in colorado' i explaned

'oh okay. what class do you have?'

'english one?' i say

'oh damn i have english two' she says disappointed but i'm guilty happy for that

'well better get to class!' she says  
i walk to the english one class and i have mrs. manuel. she looks nice in her late 20 she has big blue eyes and short blonde hair she isn't fat but isn't skinny she has some meat and she looks great!

"hello bella, every one this is bella she is new today" she says

she shows me my seat and i listen as we read romeo and juliet i sat behind a blonde jock

"hi im mike" he says flirty

"hi?" i say confused then he turned because mrs. manuel called him out on it the day went by and it seemed to drag and drag on even when i had math with jessica she wouldnt stop talking about that mike guy that tried to flirt with me i had a gut feeling she was kinda faking friends with me but i dont honestly know why.  
*text*  
*jaime* almost lunch there, your okay i hope well i kno(:  
*marissa* Hey girl seen jaime text ya so i thought i would be there in 2 months g2g mr. spriggs seen mee!  
*Me to jaime* ya ya i actually had a blonde jock hit on me!:\ no he wasnt cute'  
*me to marissa* okay and im counting down till the moment  
*jaime* make friends!  
*me* i kinda did her name is jessica but she seems to nice to be real kno what i mean?  
*jaime* of course tell that bitch im your one and only!  
*me* down boy down(: okay girrll love ya gtg  
*jaime* love yoou toooo!


	3. Chapter 3

**ch 3**

Lunch! Ahh thank gosh I have 2 more periods left and I'm good I didn't really wanna go back to Jessica though  
'hi I'm Alice but you can call me Ali! We're going to be great friends! Would you like to sit with me and my family and friends?' she said very fast and happy which made me like her she didn't seem fake she seemed as real as anyone could get and she looks like she could have lots of fun and I need that  
"Yeaa! I would like that" I say excited  
We get are lunch and she leads me to a table filled with people. There were 3 seats un occupied Alice sat by the blonde man that had a Texan accent which made me smile  
"this is jasper my boyfriend" she pointed to the blonde she was sitting next to "this is Emmet" she pointed to the big muscular dark haired man "this is Rosalie" she pointed to the gorgeous blonde holding hands with Emmet which I assumed were together "hmm where is Edward?" she said then I seemed the man he had reddish brown hair and he was absolutely gorgeous and I felt this strong pull to him. The man came and sat next to me which surprised me "ahh well this is Edward" Alice pointed to the man. He had the most gorgeous green piercing eyes I couldn't stop staring at them and into them.  
'Hello" Edward said to me in a velvet voice I almost broke at that moment out of the need of wanting him to hold me and make me forget all about the bad memory that I have and all the hurt and anger I have for my ex and my past.  
"Hello I'm Bella." I say kinda late  
It was almost like he knew that I had a hard pasted and he seemed to know just buy looking me in the eyes and then his leg brushed against my leg and this shock came through me and not only did I jump but he did too. Did he feel the same thing I did? Is he having the same feeling towards me I am having for him? No there is no way I'm to plane for him he can have any girl he wants there is no way he would every want me. I need to text Jaime!  
*Me* okay so I just met this guy and he is gorgeous and he seems to have this interest for me but I'm plane there is no way right? I have this really really hard pull towards him! I never felt this way for jay!  
*Jaime* omg OMG and your crazy beautiful and I love you and you better go for it then you will tell me every single detail, first off what is his name!  
*me* Edward Cullen  
*Jaime* that's sooo cute I can see it kno Bella Cullen! With baby girl alba Cullen!  
*me* shut the fuck up!  
*Jaime* fine :D  
*me* he is trying to talk to me gtg loves!  
He leaned over and kinda whispered  
"are you okay? You got quiet" he said.  
"yea I'm totally okay just texting" I said  
"your boyfriend?" he sounded very concerned which gave my little luck  
"no there is no boyfriend" I said looking down thinking about jay and how badly he hurt me  
"that is good" he left it at that  
(A/N) hope you guys liked it oh you kno what to dooooooo review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4  
I smiled at him and asked "why" I said kinda flirty  
'maybe we can figure that out together' he said with a big smile he really was feeling what I was feeling and I forgot all about jay  
"I wanna get to know everything about you I wanna beat anyone who hurts or hurt you I know that you have been broken just buy looking in your eyes I have this strange pull to you and I have no clue where any of it comes from. You can trust me!" he said  
"I feel it too!" I said  
"wanna get out of here and skip? I have a car." He says  
"first day and skipping but yea I really want to" I say  
*Me* skipping the rest of the day  
*Jaime* whaaaa?  
I turn back to Edward to have him lead the way to his car. He smiles and leads the way he owns and silver Volvo and it looks expensive I wonder if he is rich? Who cares… I feel great he turns on the radio and plays a song that I knew which was immortal buy evanescence I sing along strong as ever because I can relate to that song he seems to notice because he turns to look me then he grabs my hand and makes me feel even better  
(A/N) song watch?v=cu7QvOQKcKk  
"I have this great meadow we can go and talk its in the woods tho? Is that okay?" he asked  
"yes" I says  
My phone rings jaimes song which is anything but ordinary by Avril Lavigne( watch?v=80VK8suZdfA)  
"hello"I say curious on how this was gunna go  
"what the hell?" she says  
"yeah Edward asked if I wanted to skip with him yea that new guy friend I met" I said in code for she could understand  
"ahh omg omg Bella! I autaa kick your ass for not texting me that" she says laughing  
"how are you calling me? Did you sneak to the bathroom?" I say  
"yes of course" she says laughing  
"well I gtg I kno its bad for me to be skipping first day but I think they all can live and I will see you in a few months and I cant wait! Love yooou!" I say laughing in my head because I left the conversation with no detail  
"ya ya imam get you love you too you bitch" she said laughing  
I turned to Edward as he squeezed my hand and I explained to him that it was my best friend and left it at that and not going Into detail on who she was because I wanted to get back to me and him.  
(A/N) (:  
"So your from colorado?" he asked**

"yeah, i love it there born and raised i decided to live with my uncle charlie..." i say

"Do you mind me asking why?" he asked

"uh difficultly with ex and i needed to get away and my parents got devorced and i could deal with any of it i was so hurt inside and i was only hurting the people around me" i explained

"mind me asking what the guys name was?" he asked

"uh i dont normally tell people his name because im very secretive about my life, but his name was julio but we all called him jay because he hated his name" i said quietly

"did he... do things to you?" he asked slowly

"im sorry i really dont like talking about it maybe some other time? trust me i will get very upset and end up blowing out everything that was in my mind and what all went down..." i explained

"you can trust me" he said

"i really feel like i can trust you and i will tell you just i dont wanna make myself get upset, and he will end up texting me and i will cry my eyes out but its better then me going face to face with him, that was always the hardest because i feel so deeply in love with him at a young age. at least i thought it was love... i said

"how old were you" he asked

"13" i say

"wooow that is very young and what age did you guys break up?" he asked

"Well you see we were always breaking up i never broke up with only once actually but after a while he would break up with me and then tell me this huge speech on how much he loves me and asks me take him back after like a week and he got better and better at making those speeches and i regret ever talking to him and everything else i did with him" i say

"i could kick his ass even though i dont know what he did i can see it in your eyes that you are still hurt and please if you let me i wanna help you heal not as a friend as soo much more than a friend? will you be my girlfriend i know we have a lot to learn but i have this incredible pull and i just wanna hold you and... kiss you" he said

And that is what he did he leaned in and looked me in the eyes and then pulled me by my hips and brushed his lips lightly against mine and then he pulled back

"Yes i will be your girlfriend" i whispered

I pulled him to me and pressed my perky lips to his as hard and urgent as i could without pain i felt his tongue press against my bottom lips asking for and invite and i invited him and we kissed with passion

"oh god this feels so good inside i havent felt so good in years" i said

"good because im not going away." he said

(A/N) AHHHHHHH (: REVIEW you know you wanna!


	5. Chapter 5

**Just for u guys know i dont own any of the character i just playing and having my fun with them tho jaime and marissa and all of bellas friends are my characters(:**

Did he really just kiss me? Oh my god he is still kissing me. Are lips combined again, his lips were so soft and god did he tastes so good. He pulled me closer and closer to him until I was in his lap straddling him. He pulled away.

"maybe we should calm down a little, it just feels so good to be with you" he said out of breath

"yeah I know" I say panting

We lay down at the meadow and I laid my head on his chest and I just listened to his breathing and his heart. It was hours of us just doing this school was already out.

"what time do you have to be home?" he asked

"my dad doesn't get home til 8 or 9.. so not for a while" I say smiling

"good because I'm not ready to share" he says laughing  
I pull him to me for I can kiss him only expecting a peck but he pulls me in farther and give me a long slow kiss letting me wanting more and more. It has been for ever since I had felt this good and I never wanted it to end. I trust him. And he is good to me and that isn't something I'm use to.

"I'm not use to be treated so good by a boyfriend well ive once had once serious relationship" I said

"that makes me wanna kick that guys ass even more. You deserve to be treated good and I'm going to show you that" he said

I smiled at him

"You're so beautiful" he says

I smiled again weekly because I'm so plane compared to him.

"don't smile like that you are so beautiful and I will tell you that everyday" he says as he pulls me on him hard again and are lips touch and I moan into his mouth he lays us down still kissing. I pull away needing to breathe and he continues to kiss me but down my neck and it feels so much better that it is him instead of jay. We start to look for friction buy grinding and then he pulls away knowing we need to keep it slow for a while.

"maybe we should head to the car. We can watch a movie at my place I have lots of scary ones ive never actually watch" I say

"sounds good" he says smiling

We start walking back to the car it isn't that far. Once we reach the car he lets go of my hand so I can get into the car after he opens the car door for me which surprised me and I smiled big and kissed him again. I look at my phone to see what time it was we left the school at like 1:00 and school gets out at 2:00 and it is 4:00 now we were out their for 4 hours  
I look at my phone again and realize that Jaime had called me 8 times and texted me 23 times I start to laugh out loud and Edward looks at me and asks

"whats so funny" he smiles at the sound of my laugh

"Jaime she is freaking out she called me 8 times and I have texted me 23 she knows I came out here and she always knows when I have feelings for a guy and i kinda gave her some details when we were texting" i smiled and laugh at the same time

jaimes song for when she calls started to call and i started to laugh out loud and then answer

"What the hell Bella! I have been worried sick i almost told tyler that you would answer my call or text marissa knows and i almost told you dad you went alone with a guy that you dont know well but i know that wouldn't of went well and then i almost told nick on your ass! what the hell!" jaime said extremely fast and loud that i knew that edward had heard also the car was shaking from his silent laughing.

"Calm down and what would of tyler done? call me hahaha and nick he would just be like jaime calm down bella is probably just getting some action. And no i didnt have sex with him" i said laughing then i stopped and edward laughed out loud

"i heard that! he is there with yooou? ahhh belllaaa! he heard everything i said didnt he? awe who cares if you feel the way i know you feel for him he is gunna be sticking around and there for he will have to get to know me" she said i could hear the smile in her voice that time around.

"Yep he is hear and i do feel really good when im with him and guess what he is my boyfriend haha yeaa yeaa dont even start about the whole speech when you told me i was gunna find a good guy here haha and i admit you little psycho ass girl" i said

"okay ill let you go for you can be with lover boy" she said laughing

"lover boy? okay im not even gunna ask bye love you bitch" i said

"bye love you whore" she said laughing

Okay im done for this chapter now please review(:


	6. Chapter 6

**Once i got off the phone edward instantly asked about the whore comment she said**

"why did she call you a whore?" he asked concerned

"nothing serious but its a joke we will call each other mean names that we never mean we've done it since we were 13 i wasn't a very good child" i said

he smiled and said "neither was i" i smiled and leaned in to kiss him shortly as we headed to my house to watch a movie i noticed we listened to the same music i smiled at how we can both sing a song together

the radio changed song and it was happy ending by avril lavigne and he didnt seem to know the song because he wasn't singing and he was about to change the radio station until he seen that i was singing along.

" Lets talk this over its not like we are dead was it something i did something you said dont leave me hanging in a city so dead held so high on a breakable thread you were all the things i thought i new and i thought we could you were everything everything i wanted we were meant to be supose to be out of a memory so close to me just faded away all this time you were pretending so much for my happy ending" i sang

"you love this song dont you?" he asked

"yes, i love all of her songs its like i can realte to all of the songs" i say

"you been through alot" he stated

i didnt say anything i hate admiting that i had been through hell in my life. I just smiled fantly. and he realized it and he put his hand on my cheek and i leaned in knowing he was helping me forget everthing.

"you making everything better though, i havent been this happy in awhile and trust me it feels great"

we finally reach to my house and walk in.

"What movie do you wanna watch, we have alot of scary ones.." i say

"hmm may i look at the scary ones? ill pick randomly" he say

i show him were the movies are and he sorts them out scary on the left and the rest on the right and then he chooses with his eyes closed and ended uo picking the movie the last house on the left  
he hold up the movie and say

"well i guess the house on the left is our movie we are gunna watch" he say laughing

"ever watched it?" i asked

"nope have you" he asked

"once when i was 14 with jaime haha" i said

"i dont remember much of it though but beware there is a rape" i said sketchy

"you sound kind of sketchy you havent been-" he said and i cut him off

"No! No! but close enough i dont wanna talk about that" i said

"okay okay i understand" he says sadly

We started to watch the movie and once it got to the rape part i stayed completely still and rested my head on his shoulder for i couldn't see all though you could hear. the movie ended and it was around 8 and i was expecting charlie to be home any moment

we were kissing on the couch and then i noticed the time

"shit charlie will be home in 30 mins" i said

"i dont wanna leave yooou" he whined

"are you sneaky" i asked smiling

"ahh im catching on and yes im very sneeky" he said

"shit i was gunna have you just stay in my closet but your parents" i said

"they dont care they are pretty laid back" he said with a big smile

"mind staying in my closet for like 30 mins it doesnt take him long to fall asleep" i say

"anything to be with you" he say

"alright your spending the night with me" i said as i kissed him hard loving the way his tongue pressed again my bottom lips for an enty and i allowed and i through my self into the kiss enjoying the sensation, i moaned loud as his erection touched me and rubbed against me it all felt so good and i didnt ever want it to stop. BEEP. damn i got a text. damn jaime she texted me at the wrong moment  
*text*

*jay* How was your first day? i miss you.

_

Ahhh what is gunna happen?


	7. Chapter 7

**i started to feel all of the sadness that he had put me through come back and i could and didnt want to deal with it edward must of heard me inheal deeply and tense up**

"are you okay" he asked

"he... he... texted me" i stuttered

"What did he say" he asked very concerned

"asked how my day was and that he misses me which he only misses my body physically being there" i said as a tear ran down my face

"wanna tell me about what all happen now?" he asked

" like the whole time we dated he only wanted to as he would call it 'pop my cherry' when i fell in love with him that is all he could care about and he got soo good and making me feel good like he actually cared emotionally and sexually" i said to him while looking down

"Did.. uh.. Did you give in?" he asked

"No. Almost did and i started think and i was like this is crazy i lied to myself all of that time and only dug myself deeper and deeper and he would always win me back by tell me he loved me so sweetly and finally finally i found out about the cheating and everything and once he and jaime dated like before they had ever met each other he asked my best friend out over facebook after breaking up with me and she said yes! and i forgave him for that. it even took me longer to forgive her. were okay now she totally hates him. but he talked me into doing so much so young" i sobbed

.RING. My caller ID read julios name and it made me sooo angry

"let me anwer" edward said

he answered the phone and started off with

"What the hell do you want?" it made me smile because he deserved to be hated

"Who in the hell is this and were is she?" jay said rudely

"Her Boyfriend." edward said very seriously

"she has been there barely 2 weeks and she found a guys that fast?" he asked  
(A/N) im skipping time a little they have been dating for 2 weeks(:

"do you have a problem?" edward asked

"yes give her the damn phone" jay said

"why for you can try to win he back?"

"maybe your not gunna stop me" jay said

"she is mine" edward said

that is when i grabbed the phone and said

"you god damn mother fucker why in hell did you call or even text and dont you dare talk to him like that he treats me better than you ever could or even thought about and no i will not take you back ever im in love with this guy and i will never love you again, bye" i said and hung the phone up

"you love me?" he asked

"i dont know i think its coming around though im falling fast and hard." i said quietly

"Me too"


	8. Chapter 8

If you havent noticed I do NOT own any of the twilight characters(: only mine are the ones I own(:

We were on the couch just cuddling enjoying the feeling of being around each other Charlie already texted me and said he wouldn't be home till midnight or later he had an important case he was dealing with I guess which gave me and Edward 5 to 6 hours to be with each other until we had to go sneek into my room.

"imma go change into so night clothes my jeans are bothering me…" I said

"shit you don't have anything to sleep in! well I do have some really big basket ball short wanna wear them?" I laughed and he nodded his head

(pajamas shirt) /wp-content/uploads/2010/08/7-cute-victorias-secret-pajamas/victoria-s-secret-pink-bling-sleepshirt_

(pajama bottoms) ignore the top In the photo) sleepwear/pajamas/one-size-sexy-v-neck-tee?ProductID=63179&CatalogueType=OLSy

I put on my pajamas it is the first night he is staying so I put something really cute on Jaime would be proud(: I walk out and Edwards eyes go wide and I turn around for 2 reasons for he can see my back side and for I can smile that I had succeeded at my brilliant plan

"you look good" he said with a crack in his voice

"I like your shorts" I say he wore my white ones with a large tiger at the bottom  
( ?fl=m5l4t4u5z2o2u2r5g414l5j5k414 a4s5w5y544f5r5h4f4f5j4e5p4m5 94y5v2g5n4j434t5k4h4h536h5l4 m3r52484c416q2z364a4q234s214 44k584d57413y294u2444416i414 j4t5f4)

"why do you have these they are men shorts?" he said laughing

"uhh I stole them from Tyler" I said smiling

"Tyler?" he asked

"hes one of my guy bestfriends I ive known him since the 5th grade" I explained.

"oh well I like the shorts" he said as he took his shirt off and as he finished it seemed like I couldn't stop from staring at his muscular chest and I couldn't contain myself I went over and kissed him and I just wanted him so badly at that moment but I knew I couldn't I wasn't ready it had only been 2 weeks but soon

His hands slide down my back and then back up and then I pull away needing air as I breathe he contuines down with kisses on my neck I moan because he makes it feel good and I just wanted to explode he was rubbing his self again my heated area and it made even more excited and I just never wanted any of it to stop are mouths connect again and his tongue slides into my mouth not even bothering to ask for permission not that he needed to he always has permission. We step back alittle and land on my bed with my straddling him sitting up. He was making me feel so good and I never wanted any of it to stop so I pushed him back against my bed and his hand slide down my back and then he rolls over so he is on top and in control of the gridding motions

"ahh" I moan into his mouth

He rolls over on the other side of the bed and I really didn't want to stop but I knew we should because it is just to soon.

"Have you had sex?" I ask him

"yes" he says

"how old were you" I ask

"14" he laughs

"woow that is young" I say

"and lookie now we are 18 in the senior year and I'm still a virgin" I say laughing

He laughs and says "nothing is wrong with that"

"oh I know but most of my friends are really surprised about that fact I don't think Marissa fully even believes me after all the jay memory I had told them, I was bad bad haha I might not of lost it at 14 but I came close" I say

"oh really" he laughs

"is it bothering you to wait?" I ask

"I get frustrated but I can take care of myself" he says

"do you ever… touch your self?" I ask

"Yes" he say quietly "do you" he asked slowly

"yea" I say very very quietly

"Maybe you don't have to do it alone maybe I can help out too" he said

Well that is it for this chapter Hope you liked It now please review little button at the bottom  
!


	9. Chapter 9

It had been a two months and a half that me and Edward had been dating and things had been going great and Jaime and Marissa and Tyler and his friend I don't know who his is are coming to see me in around 10 days and I was very excited.

*text*

Alice*wanna go shopping! Okay be there in 10(:*

I had never actually went shopping with the Mary Alice Brandon but I have heard many stories and she seems to shopping crazed! And imma try my best to have a great time with her. i needed knew clothes anyways I wanted some new ones for when Jaime and all of them get here and something for when me and Edward get a little more intimate. We have got pretty serious lately.

*flash back*

We were on his bed kissing and nobody was home there for we had nobody to hear or see us so we decided to take it to the next level he pulled me on top of him and he took his shirt off so I decided to take mine off and his eyes dazed like he has seen nothing like it. I had nice size boobs not to big but not to small I'm C cup and his eyes raged with want he put his hands on me and looked me in the eyes for permission and I nodded my head yes, I needed this. He grabbed my breast and squeezed and I through my head back and moan at the feeling. I could feel myself getting wetter then he rolled us over and I said take them off motioning to my shorts and he did and I had my light gray lacy bra and pantie set Jaime had gave me on( panties/bikinis/bikini-panty-glamour-by-victorias-secret?ProductID=9534&CatalogueType=OLS) he was kissing down my thighs and all I wanted was for him to touch me

"touch me" I said

He didn't ask he knew that I was more than okay with it so he slide down my panties and ran his fingers across my week spot and I moaned louder than before

"god you are so wet" he said

He started to rub my clit and then he went down and put his finger in me and started to move it in and out then he went even father down and licked me causing me to moan even louder.

"shit that feels good" I say

He continued to suck on my clit while moving a finger in and out.

"ahh don't stop" I moan

Which caused him to started moving faster because he knew I was close

"shit. Edward" I moaned

He ran his free hand up to massage my breast to help me come.

"jesus I'm soo close" I say

He sucks a little harder on my clit and I lose it my hips buck and I moan and scream his name rocking out my orgasm. I tried to return the favor but he wouldn't let me.

"that was then best orgasm I have ever had" I moan as he cuddles me to him.

"I need clothes" I laugh

*end*

Alice was at the front honking her car horn to have come out.

"hey gurll" she says I get in the car

"well hello" I say laughing

"ready to get some clothes and some hot under things" she says winking

"god yes" I say laughing

Hopeed you guys liked it was my first semi lemon I have ever wrote(: you know what to do


	10. Chapter 10

We got so many clothes and half of them i havent even seen. That scares me. She bought some naughty things it made me laugh my ass off because well at first it wasn't a serious thing but then thinking she made me buy thoughs things because she figures me and her brother are getting close to the big bang, i think we are coming up to it but im not sure how to talk or even start anything up we've barly gone to taking are clothes of and experimenting. I want to go farther. i want to do it all.

*text*  
*edward* im coming over babe  
*Me* that sounds good(:

10 mins and edward was here

"uhh i miss you" he said as he embraced me in a tight hug

"i think i know the feeling" i said

I brought his head to mine so i could press my lips against him. he kissed me softly and then i deepened the kiss and his hands slid down my back on to my butt. i moaned at the feeling, he backed me up so we were up against the courtier in my kitchen. he pressed his self harder against me harder than before and i moaned again.

"shit" i moaned

"is charlie home?" he panted

"noo" i said and laughed a little

He picked me up and i wrapped my legs around his waist and continued to kiss him as he found his way to my room. he layed us on my small bed. i was on top of him straddling him. This is fun. i smile at my thought and edward rubs his hips against me again and i moan, out of pleasure i buck my hips against him. I pull on my shirt trying to get it off i had my zebra stripped bra on. shop/product/jt-intimates-bra-hipster-zebra?ID=591635&CategoryID=55804&LinkType=#fn=sp%3D3%26spc%3D99%26ruleId%3D28%26slotId%3D97

Edward laughed at my bra because it was zebra and i dont normally wear zebra

"Haha Jaime got it for me" i said

"She has good taiste because it is so sexy" he said

He pulled his shirt off and working to take my jeans off and i had on my semi matching panties on but they were purple. He took them both off and looked into my eyes.  
"i want you" i said

"i want you too" he said

"i mean really want you as in right now inside of me"

"are you sure" he asked

"god yes" i say

Thats it for now(: sorry i havent written ive been at the lake and i havent been able to get to my laptop for a couple day well please review(:


	11. Chapter 11

Okay here this is(:

As i told him yes i was sure, he looked me in the eyes and started to kiss me. Everything was so intense. This was my first time. His first time. Wow this feeling inside is so good it just makes me wanna burst out in happiness and all of this is because of him. Because i moved her. Because i didn't get any closer to julio. Im so happy i don't think i could get any happier ever. He continued to kiss me harder. His lips are so soft and moist, he kissed me with so much emotion. We continued until all of our clothing was off and nothing was left to cover us. i didn't think this night could be any better. It was beyond marvelous.

"Do you have any condoms" he asked

"Yeah, uh in the box to the left." i say

"Fire and Ice. Nice. When did you buy these" he asked

"Like a week ago" i say with a sly smile

"I thought you were on birth control" he said

"I am. I just want to be extra for a while" i say

He kisses me again. He rolls the condom on his length.

"This is gunna hurt a little." he says

He pushes inside of me a little and it felt good. i moaned a little. Then he went deeper and i felt the pain.

"uhmm." i say out of pain

"Im sorry" he says

"keep going" i say

He pushes all the way in and i feel blood run a little and then he starts to move in and out of me and it felt so good. There was no trace of the blood or pain anymore. I moaned again. And again. And again. Everything felt so much better than i thought was possible.

"Oh god baby. You feel so good...Warm...Tight …... God your so wet" edward moaned

"Jesus. Please dont stop" i moaned  
"Never" He said

I reached my climax as so did he. He pulled me to him and i layed my head on his shoulders.

"imma be sore tomorrow" i say

"I know" he says

"Your just so big" i say laughing

"Oh really" he says

" So jaime and everyone will be here tomorrow?" he asks

"yea" i say smiling

"Are you excited" he asked

"hell yes" i say

"Are you gunna tell her about you not being a virgin?" he asked smiling

"Is it okay if i do?" i asked

"yes. That is all up to you." he said

"Then i might" i say

"Im glad i was your first" he said

"im glad too" i said

"Jaime is gunna go crazy right" He said laughing

"You have no idea what is coming for you" i say

He kissed me. his lips pressed hard against mine hard with need. His eyes turned into a deep green.

"Round 2" he said

"God yes" i say

We went all night long. No sleep at all. it came 6:00 and we needed to go to the airport to get everyone

"Are you sore" he asked

"yeah, And im still bleeding." i say

"Does it hurt to walk" he asked

"A little but it hurts alot when i sit down." i say

"Im sorry, Maybe we shouldnt of gone all night long?" he said

"I wouldnt take any of it back" i said

I pulled him into kiss me nice and gental. I pulled away because i knew we had to get dressed.  
I decided to wear something really cute with a hint of sexy for jaime and me for i could get a wow look from edward. I wore a tight lacey shirt that showed my curves and made my breasts pop

*go to JCP and look up the XOXO contrast lace camisole top* it is a lace tank top*

With black tight skinny jeans with black pumps. I walk out of my closet thinking that alice would be very proud of me right now. As edward seen me he groaned a little.

"Im supose to keep my hands off of you. You dont make that any easier you know." he said

Okay this one was long(:


	12. Chapter 12

A/N

Sorry guys I drove up to Oklahoma to see my dad. And like will be getting a little more complicated for me in about a week I have to go and work:/ summers over right…. Well ill write on weekends for sure and if we are lucky even a couple days of week days but then I'll just have to see how my schedule goes…. But I will keep writing! I promise. I really need some reviews or some private messages to tell me how I am doing I know I have one followerL only one! Which I have to thank Sandyl67! Your great thanks for following! You don't understand how much that actually means to me. This is my first fanfic guys give me some feedback I need It to feel assured that I am doing good. I read from this site all the time and there are some awesome writers and please tell me if I'm a awesome writer and I do wanna hear and I will do a note like this for every review and follower! Oh and I have one favorite and I must thank you tooooo Vampirelover2012! Follow me! And please if you like my story follow! It's at the bottom and it gives you a check box to follow me or the story and you don't or list as one of your favorites and please do! And if you review or private message and give me ideas on something you might want to be put into the story and I take the advice I will give you credit! Swear to the bottom of my heart!

I'm littally gunna post this and write the next chapter sooo beware its coming(:

Love, Me


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks AlwaysShipper4Life for following mee! the next chapter will be up tonight. maybe more than one chapter!(:


	14. Chapter 14

Here I am(:

We were heading to the airport. I was getting jumpy because I was excited to see my best friends I had never stayed this far from them for this long and I needed to see them but they said they brought a couple extra people and they won't tell me who which made me even more anxious. Uhh imma explode in my head if we don't get there soon they board in 15 mins I know we will be there in 5 or 10 mins and I just can't wait, this is getting unbearable I just want to be there talking to them hugging them!

"your like jumping in your seat!" Edward said laughing

"Ahh I'm so excited I can't wait! I can't wait for you to meet them also, for them to meet you!" I say in pure joy

"What should I expect?" he says laughing

"I'm not even going to tell you" I say evilly laughing

"Oh lord, well I cant wait to meet them also" he say

"Are you still sore?" he asked

"Yep, a little worse actually, I should really stop jumping up in down….. in less…." I leave it at that leaving his mind to wonder what I was gunna say after wards

"In less?" he asked Impatiently, now knowing that his mind is rambling

"Figure it out big boy" I say flirtly

"Your not helping" he say

"Oh was a suppose to, I think I did something I don't really know if it was called helping or maybe its called causing a problem" I say pointing at the now bump on the front of his pants as he grew harder.

"Were here" he say changing the subject

"ill walk in front of you for no one will see your visible boner, and if Jaime sees it she will point it out and laugh her ass off I may add" I say laughing

We started to head into the airport to wait around 5 mins until they arrived. He slapped my ass and tells me he's gunna go to the restroom to take care of his problem a little better, then, they became visible to me from the other side of the glass wall. I start laughing because of the joy. I see Jaime laughing because she sees me. She gets to me and screams!

"I've missed you soooooooo much Bella!" she says as she attacks me with a tight hug

"I know I was crazy on the way here!" I say

"your boyfriend didn't coooommeeee with you!" she whispered in my ear as she hugged me

"he went to the restroom really quick he should be back any moment" I whispered back

"Ahh Marissa!" I say as I embrace Marissa in a hug

"Oh god its been forever!" she says

"Tyler!" I say as I hug him

"Hello there" he say flirty; normal Tyler

"Hey! I have a boyfriend now!" I say laughing

"So were is the extra person you guys brought that you wouldn't tell me about" I asked. I seen Jaime and Marissa roll there eyes

"he will be walking around here any moment, he was seated away from us." Tyler explains

Then I feel some one wrap there arms around me. Edward. I smiled big everyone looking at him like he didn't belong but he did. I turn around and I locked my lips to him giving him a slow sweet kiss. His lips felt so perfect against mine and I never wanted him to let me go. He tasted so sweet like heaven. Like we were perfectly made for one another. He wraps his arms around me tighter.

"Aahmmmm" somebody cleared there through getting are attention purposely. Then the world pulled us back to reality and I pulled away slowly knowing that I didn't want to. Ever. I looked over to introduce him to everyone then I seen Julio standing at the far end of Tyler and then everything falls into place, why Tyler wouldn't tell me, why they rolled their eyes. I gasped for air seeing him because I didn't want to see him. Wasn't ready to see him.

"Are you okay" Edward asked

"yeah just fine" I say not so sure in my head though and he had no clue who and what stood in front of him

"This is Jaime" I smiled and pointed to Jaime

"This is Marissa" I laughed and pointed to Marissa

"Helloooooooo Mr. Mysterious that has got are girl all jittery about" Jaime says

"That thing right there Is Tyler" I say laughing

"I'm offended" Tyler says

"And that is…. Julio." I said slowly

Edwards nostrils flared up after I told him who it was.

"Don't" I whispered to him

"Hello. I can tell you are a… close friend of Bella's" Julio said

"Did you miss out on that sexy kiss they had" Marissa says rudely

"I guess I did" he said

"I'm not a close friend I'm her boyfriend" Edward says as he looks at me and pulls me into him hard and smiles first then taking my lips to him at kissing to hard out of hate and anger and jealousy towards Julio but it was so sexy so I kissed him harder I moaned a little and pulled back and giggled a little.

"That was beyond sexy" I whispered to him

"There's a sexy kiss for you to see!" Jaime says with joy.

"Shut up" he says to her

"Excuse me?" I say rudely

"Well I am her ex also right?" he says

"Shut the fuck up Julio. You would bring that up. Tyler I can't even believe you thought it would be okay to actually bring him!" Jaime said

"Okay let's start heading to the house!" I say before Jaime beats Julio

Then we realize that we didn't bring a big enough car. So we get a plan and Jaime ends up driving with Tyler in front and me on Edwards lap and Marissa then Julio. Lets see how this 30 min drive back is.

That one was pretty long well I have to go my computer is dying):


	15. Chapter 15

We had Jaime driving which was a bad idea. She was a crazy driver and she always drives really fast. On some of the roads there were a lot of bumps, in my case of still being sore it wasn't very good. We hit a bump and it made me got up then down making me hiss out in pain.

"Are you okay" Edward asked quietly

"Fine just that last bump hurt me" I said

"I'm sorry baby" he said as he kissed me shortly

"What's wrong" Julio asked, he must have heard are conversation

"Nothing" I say

He had gotten the picture that I didn't want him to know so he rolled his eyes and looked out the window again. The 30 min ride was uncomfortable and once we got to forks Jaime was asking were to go and I decided we will go to Edwards it way more fun and interesting there and plus his parents aren't gunna be home for a week or longer.

"Uhh Edward do you mind giving her directions to your place?" I say sweetly and flirty making me laugh

"Are you sure you wanna go to my place?" he asked

"Yes!" I say

"Uhmm okay turn left and keeping going until you see a blue sigh turn there and all the way to the end will be a turn and turn there and my house it down the road" he say

"Ohhh okay" she says slowly

We got there in no time and then once the house was in sight everyone seen the house.

"DAMN" Jaime and Marissa yell out at the same time

"You got some money" Tyler said

"Well my parents adopted us and giving that they got a lot of heritage." He said

"You're adopted" Tyler asked

"Yes. My whole family is." He said

We start walking in and Emmet is in the living room just sitting there.

"BELLABEAR!" Emmet yells as he picks me up and practically throws me up in the air and squeezes me tight against him

"Emmet….. stop….. cant breathe…." I say

He lets me down and I fall in the process and Edward and Tyler and Julio all dodge to get me not to fall and Edward is the one who catches me.

"Thanks baby" I say as I kiss him slightly

"No problem beautiful" he say smiling

"Ahh you guys are so cute" Jaime squeals

I just smile.

"Sorry bout that bells" Emmet says

"No your not" I say laughing

"okay your right" he says

"Hey there Bella" jasper say

"Heyy jass" I say

"Bellaaa" Alice says and laughing as she walks up and hugs me tight

"Who are all of you people?" Emmet asks

"Emmet!" Alice says

"I'm Tyler Bella's in a way brother" he says laughing

"I'm Jaime, her best friend and partially sister since birth" she says

"I'm Marissa, her best friend and partially sister since the 8th grade" Marissa says

"I'm Julio, Bella's ex that is totally not welcomed. Tyler tagged me along" he said

"Ex." Emmet and jasper says at the same time

"No" I say as I look at them

"Buuttt Bellaaaa" Emmet says

"Your evil!" I say laughing

It was around 8 and it was getting dark and we were getting bored.

"Truth or dare!" Alice says

"With a bit or a lot of liquor" Emmet says

"Noo Guys!" I say whinning

"oh come on Bella cant take a take a little liquor?" Emmet asked

"Oh trust me she can drink" Julio says

I punched him in the arm and laughed

"You don't understand now hes gunna make me drink you cant tell that boy something like that he uses it against me!" I say laughing

"Sorry sorry! But I wanna see you drink" he said flirty so I rolled my eyes

"Same old Julio" I say

Alice went first.

"Rosalie truth or dare" she asked

"Truth" rose said

"Have you ever made a sex video" Alice asked

"Never." She said laughing

"Okay hmm Jaime, truth or dare." She asked

"Shit. Uhm truth" she said

"Have you ever took your clothes off in public? And you have to explain" she asked

"Yes. Because me and Bella has this stupid idea of going skinny dipping during the day" she said laughing

"Emmet truth or dare" she asked

"DARE" he yelled

"I dare you to run up in down the road with only your boxers on" she said

"Okay" he said uneasy

He stripped down and made his way over to the road and started to run back and forth and we were all laughing. He put his clothes back on and came back over to the crowd.

"Okay". He say evilly "Bella Truth or Dare!"

"Damn.. truth" I say laughing

"Are you a virgin" he asked

I give him the stink eye because he was being cruel.

"No." I say after a long pause

"Woaaahhh" Jaime says laughing

"Marissa. Truth or Dare" I say

"Truth"

"Have you ever had oral sex" I asked

"yes" she answered laughing

"Okay jasper truth or dare" she asked

"Dare" he said

"Hmm. I dare you to take a piece of clothing off" she said

He took his shirt off.

"Julio. Truth or Dare." Jasper asked

"Dare" he said

" I dare you to drink a whole glass of vodka" he said

He went and got the vodka and drank it all and then almost through up after wards

"Emmet truth or dare"

"Truth" Emmet said

"Have you ever fucked Rosalie in public" he asked

"No" Emmet gave him a ugly look

"Bella truth or dare" Emmet said evilly

"dare" I say laughing

"I dare you to take off your shirt" he said

"Emmet!" me and Edward say

"Do it!" Emmet says

I start to take off my shirt and everyone is looking at me and I knew I had on my new bra it was red and pushed my boobs up a lot.

*go to barenecessities website and look up la perla sensual push up underwire bra*

"shit" I heard Edward say

Well that is it for today hope you like it….


	16. Chapter 16

As I take my shirt completely off I realize that dare wasn't worth it at all, but I had to prove Emmet I'm not a wimp.

"Shit" I heard Edward say again

"Woah uhhm Bella has boobs" Emmet says

"Stop staring at me!" I say

"Your boobs have grown a little" I hear Julio say

"What the fuck?" Edward asked him giving him the death glare

"What's wrong? It's just a statement" Julio said

"You memorized her boobs" he asked angrily

"Well once you see something like them sexy things you just don't forget" he said

"Shut the fuck up, don't think about me like that or at least don't let me that fucking things, nobody hear is interested in the past." I say

"I beg a differ" he said

"Just shut up!" I say louder

"Emmet do I have to keep my shirt off?" I said annoyed

"Yes" he said laughing

"Uhh fine" I say

"Okay Alice truth or dare?" I ask

"Dare"

"I dare you to take jaspers hand and put it down your pants" I say laughing

We all watched as she grabbed jaspers hand shoved it down her pants and then she looked at me and gave me a smart ass smirk and then jasper pulled his hand out.

"Hmmm, Edward truth or dare?" she asked

"Dare" he said

"Okay my beloved brother I dare you to give Bella a body shot." She said laughing

We went inside and I lay on the dining room table and he puts the slat in between my boobs and he licked it up and then he put the lemon on my private area thank god I had pants on and he grabbed the lemon with his teeth and then the liquor was on my belly and he drank the alcohol.

"That was interesting" I say

"You just had an orgasm I know it" Jaime says

"I would of known if she did" Edward said sexy

I was sitting there blushing wishing that they hadn't been talking like that about me.

"Okay Marissa truth or dare?" he asked

"truth" she said

"What is the craziest thing you and Bella have done?" he asked

"There is a lot so imma just name one" she said

"shit" I say

"Well you see one day we got this crazy idea to drink and we got hammered, buy the way we were only 14 maybe 15 but so we sneak out and then we look down and were like oh my noodles we have no clothes on well we had token our shirt and we were just out there wondering for 2 hours in are bras" she says laughing

"Okay jasper truth or dare?" Marissa asked

"Truth" he said

"What is the naughtiest thing you have done to and with Alice." She asked

"lingerie sex" he said laughing

"Okay I'm going to bed" I say not interested in this and I just wanted to be alone with Edward.

"I think ill tag along" Edward says with a slight of too much happiness

"Ya go up to his bedroom and do the….-" I cut Jaime off

"Shut your mouth. I'm tired and he knows this but I can't sleep without him" I say

"Uh huh" she says

I laugh because she is too good.

"Were are we all sleeping" Tyler asked

"Edward will you show them the guest rooms" Alice asked

"He has the whole 4th floor to himself" rose said

We start walking up the stairs.

"Can we see your room first Edward?" Jaime asked

"Of course" he says gently

Edward walks everyone in his room and his room is huge the biggest room on this floor but the first thing you see his the huge king size bed.

*Go to interior decoration design website and search the super romantic with canopy. bed one*

"Wow that bed" Tyler say

"Uh yeah" Edward says

I sit down on the bed.

"I don't wanna touch me bed, is it safe?" Jaime asked laughing

"Yes but the floor your feet is touching isn't" I say

"eww ewww ewww ewwww" she says

"I'm just kidding damn" I say laughing

"I so want details and you know it" Jaime and Marissa say

"oh gosh" I say

A/N well that's it(: for today


	17. Chapter 17

"Shit" Edward says as he hears what she had said.

"That means everyone heard us" Edward whispers

"Sorry" I said to Jaime then she hung up

I was still on top with him inside of me

"Gosh I so want to continue" I say

"We will" he says as he bucks his hips up and I moan a little

"We just have to be quiet" he says and he thrust inside of me really hard.

"Ahh… you're not ahh making this easy!" I say as quiet as I can

He moves and moves faster and faster than slow and slower teasing my body. I just wanted more. And more. More. More. More. Keeping quiet was getting harder as I came close to reaching my climax.

"You close. I can feel it" he grunted out

"Godd" I moaned

"Shh baby" he says

"God I'm coming I can't hold back anymore" I moan

I knew I had to be quiet and I was about to scream his name so I bit down on to his shoulder and muffled my moans and the bite made him come.

"My god I love you Edward" I say

I couldn't believe I had said that. But it's so true I love him with all I have and ever will have.

"I love you too" Edward said back

He grabbed me and kissed me so hard so sexy it made me love him more. His tongue pressed into my mouth and he tasted unbelievable and I couldn't get enough of him. Again I wanted nothing but more. We needed to breathe so he continued down my neck with hot wet kisses and sucking and I moaned in response. He continued down my body with the warm wet kisses. He got to between my legs and he kissed and sucked my inner and outer thighs. He made me feel so good. Then he looked me in the eyes and started to lick and rub my clit. I moaned. Again trying not to be loud, but it felt so good, so right. He put one finger inside of me and started to move it inside and out and also muti tasking buy sucking my clit and I was already warmed up so cummed very fast and hard. I moaned over and over again. Trying to muffle my moans but it still came out.

I rolled us over so I was on top of him and I kissed his lips faintly.

"I love you" I said

I kissed his neck over and over again and with every kiss I would say I love you. I kissed all the way down his body until I got to his length that was hard and wanting attention. I looked at him and he looked as if he didn't know what I was going to do next, so I grabbed his length and stroked it.

"Baby you don't have to" he said

I put his length in my mouth and sucked nice and hard

"God baby" he groaned

I continued and didn't stop he was moaning and grunting and bucking his hips and I knew he was close so I sucked harder and he tasted bitter sweet. I had never done this before he never actually let me before but this time I just couldn't resist. He was very close

"Baby I'm close." He said

"Baby move I'm going to come" he said

I knew I thought that I wouldn't want him to cum in my mouth but I'll try it. So I didn't move. I swallowed everything and it wasn't anything. After I was done I rolled back on top of him wanting him so I pushed him into me.

"I don't have a condom on!" he said

"I'm on birth control" I say

"Are you sure" he said half groaning because if how fast and hard I was bucking my hips with him inside of me

"Yes" I say as I lay down on top of him and move


	18. Chapter 18

Jaime and Tyler and Marissa and Julio were all in Edwards's room and I was feeling uncomfortable and I think he was too. I think it would have been better if it wasn't at night. We both just wanted them to leave for we can have a personal time to be alone.

"Well I'm going to bed" Tyler said his room was at the very end of the hall

"Me too" Marissa and Jaime say every one leaves expect for Julio.

"Uh I was hoping me and you could talk….. Alone" he says to me I could see that Edward really didn't like the idea of it and I knew he just had an erg to punch him. He was very tense so I put my hand on his shoulder and rubbed up and down trying to calm him with my touch it seemed to work

"Maybe tomorrow okay, we kinda tired" I say

"Yea you are tired" he says sarcastically

"What?" I ask in default

"You lied. You know I know when you lie." He said he sounded kinda upset which made me feel something I felt bad that I was causing it.

"Would you just leave?" Edward said

"Nobody means to be rude but please just leave ill talk to you tomorrow" I say

He left and right as he closed the door Edward slammed me against up against the door and kissed me so hard that made me wanna burst with happiness that his hands were on me. Though I knew Julio heard that and I moaned loudly. He heard it all. And I could care less.

I kissed Edward harder and harder I moaned louder and he pressed his self against me. He was so hard already. He pulled my shirt off of me and I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist and he laid us down on the bed with me on top of him I pulled his shirt off and he pulled my pants off and was working on his and then he tore my underwear off.

"Hey I liked them" I said

"Me too but I would rather they be no them" he said

He took his boxers off.

"Do you have a condom?" I ask

"Of course" he said

He reached over into the night stand and pulled one out and rolled it on.

He pushed his self into me and I moaned. He felt so good and he moved so perfect with my body like we were meant to be together and I didn't want him to stop

"Oh baby. Don't stop" I moan loudly

"Never." He says

"ahh" I moan

"Jesus your so tight and warm" he says

"Only for you" I say

He continues to move in me and then he flips us over so I am on top and he grabbed my hips and moves them until I get the rhythm. He went even deeper in me. I didn't think it was possible to feel so good. We were getting louder and I knew that we shouldn't be because we had other people on this floor but we couldn't help our self's.

My phone starts to ring. It was Jaime, we ignored it and kept going and then she called again.

"Hello" I said acting like I wasn't out of breath

"Don't ignore me!" she said

"sorry we were asleep" I say

"Yeah no you weren't I can heaaar you guys" she says and then hangs up

…

Kay that's it for tonight(:


	19. Chapter 19

I layed down on top of him while he moved in and out of me

"You feels so good" he said

"Ahh" I moaned

It felt even better without a condom we were getting close. And I felt like I was about to scream so again I bit down on his other shoulder as I came and he came inside of me and it was the best sensation I had ever felt.

"I love you" I moaned out loudly

"I love you too" he said loudly also

We were both panting very hard out of breathe. It was already 5 a.m and we got into the bedroom around 2. We laid there I was on top of him and he stroked my back. And we fell asleep like that

….

We woke up to Emmett opening the door with Julio and Tyler and Marissa and Jaime behind him.

"Shit! Get out of here" Edward yells

He was cover but my bare boobs weren't so while I was still kinda in shock of being woke up I didn't realize how much everyone had just seen so Edward pulled the sheet up to my neck so all the guys would stop staring at my boobs.

"Ahh come on Eddie you know" Emmett jokes

Finally I wake up and realize me and Edward… naked… in bed and they still haven't left.

"Get the hell out of here!" I yell

Finally Jaime snapped out of it and yelled and told the guys to leave.

"I'm so sorry baby" Edward says as he laid his head down on my chest and I mess with his wild sex hair and lay back.

"This isn't your fault" I say laughing

"I'm just pissed that your ex just seen your full on boobs when I want that to me and only me to see them" he says

"And you and only you will get to see me like that if I have a say but accidents happen" I say

"Has he ever….. seen you like with no top on and no bra?" he asked

I struggled to answer that because I was actually scared to say.

"Yes" I say ashamed

"But a very long time ago and they have grown" I say

"That makes me feel a little bit better" he say

"You know what else will make you feel better? To rub it in that he can never have me because I love you so much!" I say

"I love you" he says as he kissed me

"I'm still sore" I say laughing

"We better get dressed" he says

We go to the closet and I decide to wear a tight blueish green long sleeve shirt and skinny jeans

*Go to Victoria secret and look up the new cotton thermal sweater *

"You look nice" he said amused

I laughed. He wore jeans with no shirt and he had the most amazing abs and I loved seeing them

"You look pretty good yourself" I say

We decided it was time to go down stairs. Then I realized it was like 2 p.m and I didn't know we slept that long.

"Woaaah look who decided to come down" Emmett joked

I just looked at him because I knew he had seen and knew too much for his concerns. Everyone was laughing except for Julio and it made me soo mad that I kept noticing things like this but for being with him for so long I couldn't help it.

"What time did u guys go to sleep?" rose asked

"Uh I don't know" I say quietly

"Around 5 in the fucking morning!" Jaime said

"How do you know" rose asked

"Because we heard them moan and groan all night" she said laughing and I knew I was turning a bright red right now

"Stop talking about this" Edward said knowing that I was getting upset

"Sorry" rose and Jaime said

"Its just personal and we don't want people get into OUR personal life" I say as nice as I could

We decided to eat before we passed out and Emmet and jasper and Tyler went outside to help with something and then Jaime and Marissa and Alice went crazy over clothes and rose went to work on her car. And that leaving me and Julio in the living room alone.

"Now can I talk to you?" he asked

"Yeah of course" I said

"Mind if we go somewhere for private for nobody will walk in at any moment?" he asked

I wasn't really comfortable with it but I did any ways so we went upstairs into the library.

"I'm sorry for everything I had done to you. I never thought that I was capable of hurting you but I cheated and I said some horrible things and I never want to do that again and you have never been so rude to me in your life and I just miss you. I would never hurt you again I just want to be able to hug and kiss and touch you again." he said I didn't really want him to finish but I let him

"I love him" I said

"No you love me. You always told me you loved me and I never took you seriously. But you do love me" he said

"No I love him. You don't understand with you I walked on egg shells because I didn't wanna be hurt but it always happen anyways and I never knew that I could make myself bear so much pain and I should of never of done that no matter how much I fell for you. And I fucking love him with all I have I thought I loved you with all I had but he treats me good always has and he makes me feel like nothing before and I think I did love you but only partly because you were always hurting me and I belong with him, I'm sorry but I really really love him and I'm not ever going to stop" I said

"I always wanted me to be your first" he said

"First?" I asked

"I always wanted you to be a virgin unless I changed that and buy the way you guys sounded last night…." He said

"That's nothing that concerns you" I said

"I just don't like the thought of him touching you… ever" he said

"I don't like the thought of him not touching me" I said back

"So you did lose it to him?" he asked

"I don't call it lose because I didn't lose anything. I gained him and he is the best thing that could happen to me don't you get that I'm happy and you should be happy for me" I said

"I just wish…" he said

"I get it. You wished you could have had sex with me" I said offensly

"No… well yes that to but I wish we could have worked out" he said

"Well it would of never of worked" I said

"Can we be friends?" he asked

"Of course, I'll always have a place for you in my heart just not the way you want it to be" I said

"Okay" he said

"Well let's go down stairs" I said

We walked down the stairs and Edward and Tyler were on the couch and I went over and sat on Edwards lap and just cuddled up to him wanting him to hold me and protect me from all of the hurt Julio and just brought back up.

"Are you okay love?" he asked out loud

"I'm fine just not feeling to well" I said

He got up and carried me to the piano room.

"What happen?" he asked almost mad

"We talked" I said

"About" he asked

"He wanted me back." I said

"I have you now. What doesn't the understand about that?!" he said

"Don't worry I set him straight. He wanted be friends and I thought the idea was great, really I'm fine I just don't like having conversations about my past. Ever.

"I love you" he said as he grabbed me and pulled me into a tight hug

"I love you too!" I said

…

Hope you guys enjoyed(:


	20. Chapter 20

We went down stairs and I was happy, everything was going good I had everyone I cared about here with me. My life was finally turning good there was always something bad and I could never forget, but I feel at peace, and I have had some horrible things happen to me, and I need to figure a way to tell Edward, Soon.

"We need a girls night" Jaime said

"Noo that means no Edward" I say laughing

"You're addicted to him" Jaime says smiling

"I love him" I finally admitted to her

"What the fuck! You should have told me! When did you tell him? Or have you? Or did he tell you first!? And when did you guys first have sex? And how was it? Is he good? How many times? And how sexy was it?" she pushed me with a thousand questions

"Jaime… Jaime call down!" I say laughing

"Tell me you little tease I need details! Marissa! Get in here were gunna have are girl time with Bella!" Jaime yelled and Marissa came and we went into Edward's bedroom to talk.

"Is anyone gunna eavesdrop? Like Emmett" Jaime asked

"No not while we are in Edwards room and Edward wants us to talk so Emmett will watch it" I say

"Okay, when did you tell him? Or have you? Or did he tell you first!? And when did you guys first have sex? And how was it? Is he good? How many times? And how sexy was it?" Jaime asked again

"Tell him what?" Marissa asked

"The I love you part" Jaime said

"I told him last night. No he didn't say it first. We first had sex the night before we picked up from the airport. It was amazing. Yes he's amazing! And we have had sex around 10 to 15 times already. It was very beyond sexy." I say

"Okay did he say it back?" Marissa asked

"Yes." I smiled big

"Give us the details about your very first time and I mean every detail don't skip one!" Marissa said I knew that I had to give every and all details

"Okay so I was home alone and he texted me that he was gunna come over… and instantly when he got to my house he asked if Charlie was home and he wasn't of course and so he picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist and he carried me up to my room and then he started to my clothes off and I had the zebra bra that you gave me on by the way he really like that bra and then like he we got intense with everything and I wanted to go all the way and I was sure that this was right because of how he had always made me feel and at first we were just fooling around and I might as well say this because you are gunna ask how if I don't tell he was fingering me okay! And then like he got on top of me and I said that I wanted him… inside of me now and he was like are you sure and everything and of course I was and then at first when he was going inside of me it felt good and then he got farther in and then the pain got to me and I bleed and he felt sorry he hated hurting me in anyway and then I told him to start moving and god did it feel good it was everything I could of imagined and even more." I said

"Okay how long did you guys go" Jaime asked

"All night" I said smiling

"How many orgasms did you have? Do did you have any?" Marissa asked

"Did I have any!? God yes I had like 20 just that night. That's why I was so sore the next day! I know you noticed but you played it down" I said

"What is the sexiest so far" Jaime asked

"Okay last night Julio wouldn't get out of the room and right as he closed the door Edward pushed me hard against the door and then he ripped my underwear off and they were so cute! And then okay after I told him I loved him he went down on me and I returned the favor and I was on top of him and I slid him inside of me and he rocked me so hard, it felt so unbelievable but it felt so good because he didn't wear a condom." I explained

"Bella! You could be pregnant!" Marissa said

"I'm on birth control and plus I was on top which is harder because all the cum and pre cum falls all back on him and I'm 14 days after my period I think I'm good" I say

"Oh god I can image how good that felt for him to cum inside of you" Jaime said

"You have no idea!" I said

"Ahh I need to figure out how to tell him about all the bad that has happen to me" I said

"You mean what happen to all three of us. The woods?" Jaime said

"Yeah" I said quietly

"Just come straight out and tell him that wasn't any of our fault and you know that" Marissa said

"We can be with you if you want" Marissa said

"I think I would really like that actually" I said

…

Later on that night we decided that we would all tell him because he deserved to know even though we don't ever like talking about what had happen to us.

"Hey Edward can me and Jaime and Marissa talk to you in the room" I asked

"Yes of course love. Are you okay?"

"We will see. We have something to tell you…" I said

We walked up to the room and the girls were already up there sitting on the bed just as nervous as I was to tell him.

"Okay something happen to the three of us when we were 14" I said

"First off I would like to say something I don't tell people, I'm a black belt in karate" I said

(I'm just gunna make this like detail by detail as if it was actually happening but its not it's the past)

_"Hey lets go walk around!" Jaime said because we had nothing better to do so we went and walked are normal walking spot. I had this feeling someone is watching us._

_"Do you guys feel like someone is watching us" I whispered_

_"Yeah" they agreed_

_"Let's walk back home" I said_

_"I don't think so" a deep man voice came out from the shadows and then 5 men showed there self's and they carried tap with them_

_"What do you think you're doing, leave us alone, we didn't do anything to you guys." I said_

_"Watch your smart ass mouth bitch" one said_

_"Keep calm. Were gunna be fine" I whispered all of us knew how to fight especially me_

_One of the men came towards us and we backed up and then he came at us very fast with speed almost like he was a genius on what he was doing he came for me first and grabbed me in a bear hug and I knew how to get out of it so I tried and its like he knew every move I was going to do but that is impossible. I less this was planned. I hit him in the face a could times and then he just squeezed me and I could breathe and then slapped me in the face and throw me to the ground and I could feel the blood from my lips and rage came and I got up and tried one of my hard kicks and he blocked it off and I knew I broke his arm at that part because of the crunch I heard and his reaction and then he said that is it you bitch and tacked me to the ground with my head to the ground and my arms behind my back and the rest of his friends were doing the same with my friends, my sisters. He got the duck tape and taped my hands together I couldn't do anything so I started to scream_

_"HELP!" I said_

_"GET OFF OF ME YOU BASTERED!" I screamed_

_"HELP!" I yelled_

_Then he hit me and I fell unconscious. I woke up to crying and tight muffles of crying. I looked up to see Jaime and Marissa we were sitting in a trailer of a semi. _

_"Oh god Bella I thought you were dead" Jaime cryed_

_"Ah my head hurts" I said_

_"They beat you guys up?" I asked_

_"Yes. Really badly" Jaime said_

_"Did they do anything else to you guys?" I asked concerned_

_"No" Marissa said_

_"How long have I been out" I asked_

_"A day" Jaime said_

_"Have they been driving this thing the whole time?" I asked_

_"Yeah" Jaime said_

_"This was planned but why us? Were not rich! We don't have anything to give them! How many girls have they done this too! How long have they been watching us!" I said_

_"I know it was planned back they knew are whole name including middle" Jaime said_

_"He pointed to me was like Marissa Loren Seibert then he pointed to Jaime and was like Jaime Jo Gentry. And pointed to you and was like Bella Marie Swan." Marissa said._

_"I'm sorry guys I couldn't fight them off I should of tried harder!" I sobbed_

_"This is not your fault ovestly they were watching us for a while it would of happen anyways" Jaime said_

_The truck stopped and it was like we stopped breathing. Waiting, then the door opened and it was very light outside so it must be morning and yesterday is now yesterday. They grabbed us and through us in this basement and taped are wrists to each side of the bed and taped are legs also_

_"What do you want?" Jaime asked_

_"You" the guys answered and tears started to run down my face scared on what was gunna happen next._

_**beware if you don't wanna read the said part skip until I say its okay L very mature!***_

_"I loved watching all three of you guys play with yourselves" the men started to go on as they started to unbutton their pants and then one of each went on each side of the beds and started to touch us and take are shirts off._

_"Please don't" we say_

_They continued to touch are breast and then the one at my bed brought out and knife and I closed my eyes shut scared of what was gunna happen, he cut my shirt off. Then I realized Jaime and Marissa no longer had a shirt on either._

_"We are gunna have so much fun boys" one says_

_They removed are pants and then underwear and adjust the taped lets so they were spread we were crying not wanting are first time to be like this._

_"Ah don't you love virgins" one says_

_"You prey on virgin girls" I figured out_

_"Yes you are a smart one" he says_

_They removed their own pants and I closed my eyes and I heard Marissa sob out I looked over and the man was already inside of her and Jaime was close too then I felt it. The man had slide inside of me and it hurt like nothing before. He was rough he didn't take anything easy. They all seemed to be rough. We all were bleeding to the extreme and nothing was feeling any better the hatred I felt at the moment was beyond what I ever thought was possible. There was nothing I could do. Then I felt it he just… I didn't even want to let my mind graze it. He was finished; he finished inside of me, with no condom. I sobbed loudly and the rest of the men soon finished. _

_"Thanks sexy" they all said as they but there pants back on_

_****its over********_

_We feel asleep crying, And woke up with underwear on. They walked in the basement and we expected to be raped again, instead they hit us and hits us over again. we here all unconscious and it must off been days that we had been there with the same runtine of being hit and raped. _

_None of the men where in the room at the time, then I realized the tape on my wrist was lose and I could get my hand free they no longer tied are legs up because we couldn't feel them from the lack of movement_

_"Guys I can get my hand lose" I said_

_"When they come down here grab the gun when he lays on top of you with the free hand and shot them" Jaime said_

_Later that day they came to enjoy our bodies and we had already had a time finally we were gunna get out of here. I noticed he had the gun and for the first time in days I had joy. He layed on he trying to put his self in and I grabbed the gun and freed my other hand and pushed him to the ground and shot him in the one spot a guys puts his pride. Then I got up and shot the others and they fell and couldn't move I think they are dead, good. I went over to the girls and undid there tape on there arms. _

_We ran out of that house and we had no clue where we were going but we ran and we found a road and we were in are underwear and a tank top bleeding and we got in the middle and waved are arms us! And a girl around mid 20s stop and got us in the car and was on the way to the hospital_

_"What happen!" she asked_

_"Guys kidnapped us weeks ago" Jaime panted_

_"What did they do to you poor things" she cried_

_"Raped us. Beat us. Raped us then beat us again for 2 weeks." I said_

_"What state are we in?" Marissa asked_

_"Montana" she said_

_I sobbed out "Where from Colorado" _

_We got the hospital and the doctors freak out and got us help and all I could think was my parents. I want my mom and dad. My sisters. Then they made us go to sleep and we told then they can not separate them and we woke up to the police._

_"I'm so glad to see a police man!" I yelled out_

_"I bet you are miss swan. Please tell me everything you remember." He said_

_"The road. The lady told you go down in the forest and theres a house go to the basement and 3 men are inquired, they did this to us" I said_

_"Were are my parents" I asked_

_"Your parents will be here in a hour" he said_

_I fell asleep and woke up to all of our parents staring at us and crying._

_…_

That's it guys for tonight.


	21. Chapter 21

Thanks winstonwolfe for the follow!


	22. Chapter 22

Okay I'm continuing with the last chapter ending and I got 702 views WOW I was like jdhjfjhfjfkfff DAMN! Thanks guys it really made me happy

…

_"Mom, Dad?" I say_

_"Yes sweet heart, we just got here" My mom said._

_"I gunna kill them" my dad and Jaime's dad, Steve said_

_"I think your daughter did a good job at that one is dead and but the other four are alive but very severely injured." The police men said_

_"Good girl" my dad said_

_"What did she do and how?" Jaime's mom asked_

_"As she explained they had assigned men to sexual harass them and her hand was lose and well right as he was about to erect his self inside she freed her hand and grabbed the gun in his pocket and pushed him to the ground and shot him….. In the penis I might add and then shot the other men in the chest." The police said_

_"Good job" my dad said_

_"Did… did they sexual harass the girls" Marissa mom asked_

_"They haven't answer much but what the doctors found out is yes and not just once or twice the girls are still very traumatized and didn't wanna talk about that. I could ask much without the parent's content" the police said_

_"You have are permission" all of are dads said_

_"How many times did they sexually harass you?" he asked_

_"Every day maybe twice." Jaime said_

_"Did they state what they wanted from you guys?" he asked_

_"Are bodies, He told us he did this to virgin girls. I don't know what happen to the rest and it was planned. They knew…. Things" I said_

_"Like are names. Full names, things we had ate. things we did. They knew everything, they had been watching us for months" Marissa said_

_"Did they hit and beat you? I know the answer but I have to ask and how often?" he said_

_"Yes and every day after some times before they…. Raped us." Jaime said_

_"Did all of them sexually harass you at the same time each day?" he asked_

_"Yes it was a routine" I said_

_"He knew her every move when Bella tried to fight him off. Then when she caught him off guard and broke his hand she through her to ground and knocked her out so she could fight anymore" Marissa said_

_"I think that's enough for today" he said_

_…_

*present*

I finished the story and I was scared for the response.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner I was scared to death and we never talk about it" I said

"No no baby don't be sorry! I could kill the guys now though" he jumped up and kissed me fiercely

"I love you" he said

"I love you too" I said

"After it happen we became really bad." Jaime said

"How?" Edward asked

"Smoking, sex, ignoring people, but we were inseparable." Marissa said

"We would light about anything on fire. We lit my floor on fire!" I said

"We would still do that" Marissa added and I laughed

"I understand, you guys acted out of hurt and anger because of that happening to you" he said

"My parents died when I was 14 and I did the same thing I acted out on it" Edward said

"I'm sorry" Jaime and Marissa said

"I'm sorry I told you I was a virgin but In my heart I was because that wasn't special that was horror and I always wanted my first to be a special thing and you made it amazing" I said

"We thought that she would never actually have sex because of the rapes" Jaime said

"Who all knows?" he asked

"Tyler, Julio, Chris, Kayla, My sisters, James, some family." I said

"I'm sorry you had to go through that. Do you guys still have problems?" he asked

"When you don't hold me when I sleep I have nightmares" I said

"I have nightmares" Jaime and Marissa say

"I smoke because it calms me down" Jaime and Marissa said

"I don't, they say I should because it would help. It always did." I said

Jaime, Marissa, and me all had tears running down faces because of us talking about it. Edward got up and kissed the tears off my face. And then went to Jaime and wiped it off and did the same for Marissa.

"It was my fault, if I hadn't of asked to go on the walk!" Jaime sobbed

"Don't say that!" I yelled crying

"It isn't your fault, don't you dare think that! They were sick perverts and needed to be killed and personally I'm going to kill them if I ever have the chance. You are a great person! Bella loves you! Nobody here blames you!" Edward said as he embraced Jaime

"You really got someone special here" Jaime said

"I know" I said

"I'm the lucky one I have her!" Edward says

"SHOPPING" Alice yells as she walks in with everyone

"Why are you guys crying" rose asked and gave Edward a ugly look I felt very overwhelmed and I ran to Edwards bathroom and throw up. Edward was right there holding my hair up. Rose, Alice, Emmett, Julio, and jasper all followed. After I was done Edward pulled me to his chest.

"You guys leave!" Edward yelled

Everyone left.

"I'm sorry" I said

"Sorry for what?" he asked

"I got really overwhelmed and I couldn't tell them and I couldn't stop thinking about how bad it all hurt" I sobbed

"It's over baby. Its over they will never get to you ever again, they will never touch you again!" he said

"I love you" I said

"I love you too" he said holding me on the bathroom floor

We just laid there for awhile for I could calm down.

Finally we left the bathroom. Everyone was in the room. I told them my story.

"I'm soo sorry Bella" Alice said

Rose was just looking at the ground about to cry, Emmett was on verge of hunting the guys down and literally kills them and Tyler and Julio were agreeing with him and jasper was staring at me.

"Rose?" I said.

"Can I talk to you three alone?" rose asked

"Yes of course" we said

We walked to her room which was on the floor below.

"I was raped my dad" she confessed

"I know how you felt" she said

We all went to her and embraced her in a big hug.

"I don't trust very many guys anymore" she said

After we got are crying over it was dark so I went into Edwards room and lay on the bed. Alone, and feel asleep.

…

Okay I think for the next chapter imma do it in Edward POV! Something new!


	23. Chapter 23

EPOV!

Once I got out of the shower Bella was on my bed asleep. She always talked in her sleep. I thought it was cute. Today was hard on her, I knew she was tired.

"Please no! stop!" she cried in her sleep

"Why are you rapping us! You have already made are life a nightmare" she cried again

She was having a nightmare. Then she started screaming like someone was cutting her skin open with I knife.

"No please not again" she panted

I ran to her trying to wake her up. She was in a deep sleep and she screamed in pain again.

Julio was the closest room so he was the first to run in.

"What's wrong?" he asked

"Nightmare she wont wake up" I said as I got in the bed behind her and started to shake her and kiss her. she opened her eyes and sobbed with tears and grabbed on to me like there was no tomorrow.

"Oh baby I'm sorry. I love you." I rushed in words

She just laid there for a moment getting back to the present and away from the nightmare. Then she looked around the room and looked and Julio and he was concerned also.

"Are you okay?" Julio asked Bella.

She nodded her head and got in my lap and put her head on my chest and fell back asleep.

"Were the nightmares this bad before?" I asked him

"Yes. Every night but I'm use to being in your position on comforting her…" he said

"I can understand how terrifying it was for you" I said

"The bad thing is that I seen the guys at court because I went with her and I couldn't kill them" he said

"How many years did they get sentenced?" I asked

"Life, the cops found 10 dead bodies buried behind the house." He said

"They would have been killed. I would rather have to watch you be with her instead of me, then never seeing her again" he said

"I think I would actually like you if you didn't try to take my girl away" I said

"She wants you. I'm done trying unless you leave. Don't, she loves you. I know I'm not good for her anyways" he says

"You not half bad, we just fell in love with the same girl… we cant help that." I said

"Friends?" he asked handing out his hand for me to shake it.

"Friends" I agreed and took his hand

…

I might continue with his POV next chapter if you guys liked it but you have to tell me! I know this one was short but I'm really tired. Bye guys(:


	24. Chapter 24

Okay I think imma skip into the future! And I don't plan on ending this story yet(: soo don't get freaked if I skip sometime in the story. I'm not gunna do it right away maybe next chapter of in the middle of this one. I will tell you I am though.

…

EPOV

Bella was sound asleep in my arms and I looked down and smiled at her, she looked so peaceful. Julio was still in the room with me we had just declared that we were friends. I'm still on edge about it I wont trust him because I knew if I wasn't around he would try to take my love.

"Lets me honest, do you actually love her" Julio asked me.

"Yes! With everything I have, I love her!" I said

"Lets me honest" I mocked him "Do you still have feelings for her do is just the sex?" I asked

"I have feelings for her. I always have. Just sex was part of it." He said

"Is it hard to see her the way she is with me?" I asked

"Yeah, I get upset and angry every now and then but I would never let her see that" he said

"If she offered, even though she wouldn't would you have sex with her" I asked

"Maybe this friend thing was stupid because yes, I would even if you were with her and she cheated on you I wouldn't have given a shit. And don't be so sure that she wouldn't. She loves me she just doesn't say it anymore because you are around." He said

"You a dick, this friend thing isn't going to work out" I said

"You know Bella has said that to me before." He said laughing

"I would guess. She has a mouth. What did you say back?"

"Well she has said it twice to me the first time I called her and she was pissed and I replied that was mean and she said it was suppose to be and I said okay. The second time I said yes I have a dick can I stick it in you" he said

"Now why would you say that to a girl that is where you messed up, probably not the only thing you did to mess shit up" I said

"No it wasn't. I cheated. Hell I dated her best friend!" he said

"Jaime?" I asked

"Yeah when we were I don't know 15 I broke up with her and asked her best friend out and she said yeah. I had never seen or talked to her until that day. I don't know why but I did that all out of trying to hurt her and I had no reason to. It took her longer to forgive Jaime than me." He said

"Wow you are a dick! I understand why she hated you" I said

"She doesn't hate me. Never has. She is in love with me." He said and I laughed

"Your fool of yourself boy" I said

"Boy? I bet I'm older than you!" he said

"How old are you?" I asked

"couple days younger than Bella." He said

"I'm almost 2 years older." I said

"You guys birthday is in September mine is in June and I'm older by a long shot" I said

"I leaving I'm tired." He said

…

It came to the day where everyone had to go back to Colorado and it was very hard on Bella. She didn't want them to leave. We were at the airport and Jaime and Bella were unbreakable hugging and I seen the tears run down Bella's face, then Marissa joined in and started to tear up. These girls had a unbelievable bond because of what happen to them.

Everyone hugged and it was time for them to get on the plane. They left and I was walking Bella back to the car and she got in the front seat and started to cry harder.

"I hate this part!" she said

"Oh baby. I'm so sorry. I love you and everything will be okay. This is the least worst thing you guys have been through remember that…" I said

"I know but I hate leaving them" she said and I brought her to me and kissed her forehead for support.

"Your 19 almost 20 and you graduated we can go see them anytime you want!" I said

"I love you so much" she finally smiled

"and as I love you too!" I said

…

Okay guys next chapter I'm going to be skipping some time into the future for we can get some good stuff going on(: I feel like being evil hehe so there it is and its going to be some good stuff and I'm so glad that I have my followers thanks guys(:


	25. Chapter 25

Sorry guys I know it has been awhile since I wrote and its gunna be like this for awhile but ill try my best to write every weekend!

(skipping a year forward)

BPOV

Edward and I have been together for almost a year and 3 months and this last week we had been fighting a bit I didn't really take it seriously until last night when he said that I deserved a lot better than him. I love him! Why would I want anyone else! I don't deserve him! I'm so plain compared to him! This all started because he got upset and he had been drinking and he throw a glass at the wall and he tore the room to parts and I got hurt and I was in the corer crying for him not because of what he was doing because of how upset he was and yes I was scared but only of what was going to happen not of him!

"Let's go inside" he said slowly with no emotion

"Okay" I said quietly

"Look Bella I don't deserve you! I think we shouldn't be together anymore" he said

"What. What? Did this come from because of what happen a couple days ago?" I say

"I could have hurt you! I might still hurt you" he said

"No you think that but you couldn't hurt me" I said

"Please take care of yourself" he said

"No you can't do this" I say

"I am" he said

"I wont let you" I say

"Good bye Bella have a good life. We are leaving town to make it easier on you. You wont ever see me again" He said as he walked out and got him his car and drove off.

I fell to my knees I felt as if someone that had the other part of me had just left and never had any attention on coming back to save me. Tears ran down my face really hot and steamy tears and I just wanted him to come back and take back everything he had just said and held me. He was my one and only and the only just left me. I sobbed loudly. Edward. Edward I thought over and over again he was the only thing I could think about.

It had been hours of me being on the ground sobbing in the middle of the living room. I heard Charlie open the door and I didn't care, I always had cared for someone to see me this upset well hell I've never been this upset. I've never felt this way in my life.

"Bella?" he said very worried

I clenched to my stomach and sobbed even harder.

"He... he's gone he left me here" I sobbed out

"Oh sweet heart I'm sorry" he said as he came and tried to hold me

"Please don't touch me" I said as I pulled away.

November

December

January

February

March

It's been 5 months since I had seen or heard Edwards voice. I hadn't eaten a full meal in 5 months. I had barely talked to anyone in 5 months. I hadn't left my house for anything but school in 5 months, Only because I only wanted Edward. He never left my head. I never wanted to forget him. I couldn't! There was no possible way.

"It's time you get some help bells" Charlie said I didn't say or ever look at him

"I think you need to go to Colorado" he said

"No, no I like it here" I said suddenly

"He's not coming back" Charlie said

"I know" I said

"Your going to Colorado" he said

I packed my stuff and headed to the airport. The whole way there I wanted to cry. I wanted to scream and I couldn't.


	26. Chapter 26

BPOV

Colorado. Edward. Colorado. Edward.

They were the only two things I could think about. I wanted Edward so badly. Maybe this will help me. My plane was just about to board and I didn't want to explain why I had lost 20 pounds or why I had dark circles under my eyes from having nightmares or why he left me. I just didn't want to, I already hurt enough and why did I need to surer more. But then again I get why they need answers but I didn't get my answer and I guess I never will.

Plane is boarding, great. Here goes nothing. I grabbed my bags and started for the ending of the plane just wanting to break down and never live again.

I see my aunt Kim standing there waiting for me with a big smile and she sees me and she smiles bigger. Fake a smile Bella! My mind fights. I don't wanna fake a smile I just wanna die in a hole. I smile anyways. I didn't wanna hurt her feelings and make her leave also that is all I need. I really wonder what she knows.

"Sweetie why have you lost so much weight?" she asked concerned and puzzled.

"When was the last time you slept?" she asked puzzled

I just shrugged my shoulders and she put it off. For now I knew that I wasn't going to get out of an explanation that easy and anyways I want to tell her she always listens and doesn't judge, we head to her car. She has a large blue Chevy pickup which makes me smile as I remember the huge harm she owns. I put my bag in the back seat and jump in the front.

"Now tell me what in the hell happen to you" she said very concurred

"I feel deeply in love with someone and he left me and I haven't had sleep because I don't ever stop having these nightmares and I don't ever feel like talking or eating. I just want him." I said quietly but fast

"Oh sweetie I know heart breaks are hard but everything will be alright." She said

"Everyone says that but it's been 5 months and I've had no contact with him and nothing has gotten better it's got worse. He was the one and only. My soul mate, True love." I said with a sob

"I'm sorry that you lost that" she said

I just nodded

"You're the only one that knows I'm in town right?" I asked

"Well yes but William and Wyatt and lacy are about to find out sweetie" she said

"I know but only you four know for now, I'm not ready" I said

"Okay" she said

As we drove to the farm in the middle of the country I felt the slightest bit of calmness since he… he left me. We approached the large white house with green window ceils on the second floor I smiled as I seen the horses, A true smile.

We went inside and Wyatt, my cousin was sitting on the couch staring at me.

"Hi" I said weakly

"Bella" he said

"Yea it's me" I said with a sly smile. He could see that something was terribly wrong

"Wanna go horse ridding?" he asked, he knew what made me feel better. Though I know this won't work I wish it would.

"yea" I said as we walked down the barn to saddle the horses up.

"I want Larry" I said smiling as I called the good calm horse

"Fine, I'll take bubble" he said bubble was the next best

I approached the large white beauty. I started to pet his long main of hair. He remembers me, he leaned into my touch, I didn't realize he would miss me riding him almost everyday. We saddled the horses up and took them out, there really wasn't any trail we just went were ever.

"So tell me what is wrong" he said stern

"I don't know what you are talking about" I said after a long pause

"Don't lie to me! What happen!" he said

"I fell in love, deeply in love, gave him everything. And he left me and don't even say that things will get better because its been 5 months! I don't eat. I don't sleep. I have never ending nightmares. He was the one and only" I said

"I'm sorry" he said

"I shouldn't of pushed that out of you. But what do you mean you gave him everything?" he asked

I just looked at him "I gave him me, my body." I explained

"Bella" he said

"I'm 20 I'm old enough to have sex" I said

"Yea but when did you give in?" he said

"17 it's not that bad" I said

"No but Bella" he said

"Stop talking about it!" I said

We continued far down the road and talked about the good things in his life, he put himself in this farm working that was what he lived for and I loved hearing about it. For the first time since he left me I actually felt okay.

*one week later*

I've been here for a week and I'm so close to Jaime and I need to go and see her I'm starting to feel better still no sleep but better. Kim had been letting me use her pickup so I got in the truck and drove to her place and all of her family was home dawn her mom, Steve her dad and jaydee her uncle. I walked up to the door it was cold out and I just wanted them to open the door. Steve opened the door, he is skinny and had a short beard and he smiled when he seen me but them frowned when he seen how little I was.

"We'll look what the cat brought in" Steve said loudly and I laughed slightly

Jaime peeked around the corner and right as she seen it was me she jumped hugged me and then she pulled me inside and we ran to her room like the old days. When we got to her small room she finally got a good look at me and them tears came up in her eyes when she realized what had went down and how incredibly hard its been on me.

"I'm getting better. But I miss him I have nightmares every night and I cant stand to eat much and I hate music and I hate talking about… about him" I said

"He did this to you. But why I thought he loved you" she said

"I loved him so much, I so sick of crying screaming and I just want to feel happy again." I said

*a day later*

I decided imma call everyone that I'm in town this morning and I'm sure everybody knows now.

Me and my uncle nick decided I will meet up with him at his place later.

…

EPOV

I missed her. I need her. I'm going to go get her.

I drove to forks and I seen that she wasn't there!

Colorado! I will go and get her! I will make sure she knows that I love her!

(2 days later after the drive to Colorado)

I'm in her home town and I don't know where to start. It's very small so I'm just going to ask if anybody knows where she is. I seen a blonde headed man that was walking with a small child that was cute so I went up to him

"Do you know who Bella swan is?" I asked

"Yes, she is my niece?" he said

"I need to know where she is!" I said

"Um why?" he asked

"I love her and I broke her heart and I need to make everything alright" I stumbled out

"She will be at my place at 2 I live at ash street 234" he said

"I can't approach her like that but I'm going to follow her around and get to know where she goes and then plan how to make everything okay. Please don't tell her and don't let her leave town" I said

I will make things better Bella I said mentally

….

Alrighty guys I hope you enjoyed ill try to post again tomorrow and maybe Sunday!(:

BPOV


	27. Chapter 27

Okay guys I'm sorry I didn't write more I ended up in the hospitalL I have ovary cyst and it is painful. We thought it was my appendix and I was rushed to Baylor hospital. But I am back now (:

…BPOV

I had an hour before I go and meet up with my uncle nick and I was rushing because it will take a 40 min drive there and I still needed to get dressed. I had just gotten out of the shower and I have 20 mins! Ugh I'm so frustrated and nervous and they don't mix well. I brushed through my hair, it will dry strait so it didn't really worry me that much and I wanted to dress well so I didn't look like I'm going through a depression and I put some makeup on.

I heard my door bell ring and I knew it was Jaime and she came in with a big smile and then went to my suit case and picked out a outfit that Alice bought me and said

"You're wearing this, no argument." She said as she held up a black have shirt and black skinny jeans I didn't have time to argue so I took the outfit and slipped out of my normal clothes and I only had my underwear and bra on, both plain white. Jaime of course had a problem with that.

"no no put theses on" she help up a red push up bra and lace black under ware

(Go to JCP website and search for the maidenform padded bra, one fab fit lace bra 9549. Just go to the website then copy and paste the info)

I hurried and put everything on that she wanted me to.

"Come on we have to go!" I yelled as I walked out the door in a hurry

I got in my car and started to drive as fast as I could for I could get to see nick and surprise everyone else. Only people that know is Kim and her family and Jaime.

"Are you nervous?" Jaime asked

"Yeah a little" I said

*40 mins later*

We were barely 30 sec away from nicks and I knew everyone was at his house and I was feeling very nervous. I parked my car in front and I sighed

"Come little one" Jaime says laughing

We walk up to the door and I pause but then don't bother to ring the door bell I just walk in. there was nick with his baby that's not so much a baby anymore he is 2 now, Ryder was sitting in his lap, then there was my grandma and grandpa, Julio, Tyler, Marissa, and lots of nicks friend that won't recognize me. Everyone was looking at me nick got up and picked me up in a tight hug.

"Wow you have changed" he said

"Have you lost 30 pounds in the last 6 months from the last time I seen you?" Tyler asked and I looked down I didn't think I lost that much weight.

"Shut the fuck up Tyler" Jaime said rudely

Everyone except nicks friends and Julio got up to hug me. I greeted everyone with a bright smile that really meant nothing. I was happy to see them don't get me wrong but I just wish it was Edward. I decided to be happy for awhile for my family's sake.

"Wow thanks mikey I surely thought you would recognize me" I said to one of nicks friends

"Oh I remember just shocked" he said as his eyes ranked my body which made me uncomfortable.

We all visited for hours and I decided I wanted to go see cadence. She died years ago and I needed to go see her. she was only four when she died. I told everyone what I had planned and I said I wanted to go alone.

I got in my car and started to drive. The cemetery was only a little ways away. I pulled into the road and parked. I got out and walked to her grave stone. It stood out to my eyes, the only pearl white stone here. I got down on my knees and ran my finger over her picture.

"Hey there beautiful, I miss you. I miss him too. But I bet you know that. I want him to come back, can you tell him that for me? You know I love him and don't forget that I love you either. Goodness I'm already crying. Things have been really hard, the dreams are the worse I think, well other than not seeing him every day. God cadence I miss him soo much. I don't know why he left. I don't care I just want him here again. if he came back I would forgive him like it never happen because I need him. I love him. I love you beautiful I glad I know I can always come out here and talk to you. Remember when we gave you some fireworks and ended up lighting the whole cemetery on fire. Haha your daddy is silly right. Oh my gosh I miss you girly. I started to ride larry the horse again today it made me feel at peace again." I was crying hard

"Bella?" a very familiar velvet voice said

…

EPOV

I followed her then I realized that she was going to a cemetery, odd. She got out of the car and went to a pearl white grave stone with a little blonde girl picture from what I could read it said CADENCE JADE she was 4 when she died. Bella went down to her knees and started to speak

""Hey there beautiful, I miss you. I miss him too. But I bet you know that. I want him to come back, can you tell him that for me? You know I love him and don't forget that I love you either. Goodness I'm already crying. Things have been really hard, the dreams are the worse I think, well other than not seeing him every day. God cadence I miss him soo much. I don't know why he left. I don't care I just want him here again. if he came back I would forgive him like it never happen because I need him. I love him. I love you beautiful I glad I know I can always come out here and talk to you. Remember when we gave you some fireworks and ended up lighting the whole cemetery on fire. Haha your daddy is silly right. Oh my gosh I miss you girly. I started to ride larry the horse again today it made me feel at peace again." she was crying really hard now I didn't know that I had effected her so badly

"Bella?" I said she turned slowly and then got up fast.

"I'm so sorry love I never wanted to hurt you I thought you deserved better and now I know we need each other I love you please forgive me.

"I love you" she ran to me and kissed me like there was no tomorrow. My tongue slid her mouth and god I missed her so much I was never letting her go. We pulled away needed to breathe. She pulled on my hoddie, she was cold. Very cold, then I realized what she was wearing.

"Love what are you wearing?" I laughed

"Blame Jaime" she smiled then she got serious and her eyes dilated

"I want you" she whispered

"My family owns a house in the mountains it's a hour drive though" I offered

"Take me there" she said

"We can leave your car here. They will freak out if mine is gone" she said

"You don't wanna tell them?" I asked

"No I just wanna go" she said

We got in her car and I started to drive we got there in around a hour. We pulled up to the logged house it wasn't very small.

"Wow" she said and I smiled as I walked her inside it was really warm inside but freezing out side even though it was march there was still a lot of snow in the mountains. We got inside and she instantly jumped up and started to kiss me hard. God I missed her. Her mouth devoured mine. To us there was no tomorrow. I pulled away

"The bedroom is right down the hall" I panted

I pulled her to me and picked her up and she wrapped her legs around my waste and I walked to the bedroom. I through the door open and laid her on the bed and she started to take my hoddie and shirt off. Then I ripped her tiny shirt off.

"Opps" I said and she moaned so I ripped her bra off also. She moaned louder and then I put my mouth on her breast and started to suck then I went up to her neck and ear and went back down to her breasts I slid her farther up on the bed and started to undo my pants and she took my boxers off leaving me with no clothes on she still had her jeans and panties on. I kissed down her stomach to her front of her jeans and she started to moan and looking for friction. I unbuttoned her pants and slid then down fast and then her panties she was completely naked to only my eyes. I loved it. I opened her lips and start to suck on her clit she moaned very loudly I started to pump my finger in and out. She got louder and louder. She reached her orgasm and I would take it anymore and I stuck myself inside of her and she yelled my name. I moved in and out.

"Harder" she moaned

I moved faster and I could feel we were both close. I felt her tighten down on me and then she bit down on my shoulder like she used to and that was it. I rolled over and pulled her to me and I smiled

"I love you. Will you marry me?" I asked

"Yes god yes!" she said I grabbed my pants and pulled the ring out and put it on her ring finger

"Its so beautiful!" she said with a tear

"I love you" she said

"I love you too" I said

We fell asleep like this.

…

BPOV

We woke up at the same time and I looked down at my ring and smiled and kissed him. I had missed him so badly and I felt like I was completely healed. He made me feel again. last night was amazing. I got up and I knew we needed to get back soon I grabbed the sheet and walked out to the living room to get my phone. I had 20 calls from Jaime, 10 from Julio, And 15 from Marissa.

"Shit" I said

"whats wrong love" he came out naked

"Jaime, and everyone has called like a 100 times." I said

He smiled

I texed Jaime and Marissa saying I'm fine just went to get away with a smiley face.

"imma get in the shower but then we have to get back because I have to meet up with my sisters and my parents and I think we need to explain" I said pointing to my ring

"May I join you?" he said smiling

"Nope" I said laughing as I ran to the bath room and he caught me half was and swung me around and kissed me hard

"Your so sexy" he said as his eyes ranked my body

"Hmm I changed my mind you can join me" I said

"Good" he said

I looked in the mirror, and there were hickeys all over my neck and going down from my chest to breast.

"Edward!" I said hitting him slightly and pointing to the hickeys.

"Hmm sorry love" he said smiling

We got in the shower and messed around until I told him we needed to hurry. We got out and then I realized that I had no bra or shirt to wear.

"You ripped my top and bra off what am I suppose to wear?" I said laughing

"Hmm Alice has some bras here but no shirts" he said as we went into the next room and grabbed a black lace push up bra and I put it on

"A little small" I say laughing

"then you can just wear my hoddie" he said

We got dressed and got into the car and started to drive back. We got to the cemetery and he got into his car and I told him to meet me at buffalo wild wings at 3:00. I drove back to the house and Jaime was waiting.

I got inside and not only Jaime but Marissa Tyler and Julio were there. Baahhhh I though then I smiled

"Were the hell have you been and wear did you get that hoddie?" Julio asked

"That doesn't concern you. I have to get dressed, we have to be there in an hour!" I said as I rushed

I got in my room and pulled out a white long sleeve shirt and dark blue skinny jeans. I was just about to take the hoddie off when Jaime walked him and I pulled the hoddie down fast. She seen

"What the hell is going on?" she said then she got close and force the hoodie off me.

"hmm no shirt on underneath and hickeys all over you body! What were you doing last night?" she said laughing

I could help myself and I started to smile.

"Edward is back" I said then she screamed when she seen the ring

"OH MY FUCKING GOSH!" she yelled and I tacked her with my hand over her mouth

"SHHH Jaime! Yes okay yes he asked me to marry him and I love him to death so yeah I said yes!" I said

"Now I have to get ready" I said smiling

…

A/N long chap right


	28. Chapter 28

Okay I'm back

…

BPOV

I was still standing there with no pants or a shirt in front of Jaime; she had just seen the ring and freaked out on me the thought of it all made me smile.

"You have hickeys everywhere!" Jaime laughed loudly

"Jaimee, shhh and I know will you help me hide them?" I asked

She came over there with her face foundation and powder and she tried to apply it as well as she could some covered good and some looked like faded bruises.

"You have them on your boobs and your chest and all over your neck. The ones on your chest and boobs covered well but some of the ones on your neck look like bruises you just going to have to wear your hair down and hope nobody realizes." She said

"Fine" I laugh

I got dressed in my white long sleeved shirt that showed my cleavage and some dark blue skinny jeans. I looked in the mirror and started to put my hair down and striated it quickly and then put make up on. I turned around to Jaime and spun around so she could see my cute outfit.

"You look good! Sexy in a way." She said she had on a black t shirt with white skinny jeans and flats and I but on brown boots that went to my knees

"We look cute" I said as we stood in the mirror. Marissa walked in and looks at me weird.

"You look a lot happier then you did 2 days ago. What happen?" she smiled

"Not much time to explain but Edward is back. I'll give you details later. Promise!" I said she walked out and I took off my beautiful ring and put it in my pocket.

"Why are you doing that?" Jaime said

"We haven't decided if we are going to tell everyone yet. We might wanna enjoy it on our own" I said with a big smile making my insides shiver in sex. I had to shake it off for at least 4 hours but we will at least be together soon.

We walked out of the room and everyone was staring at us, Marissa was smiling because she knew.

"There is something up!" Tyler said

"You don't need to worry about anything and stop staring at me like a lost puppy!" I said rudely to show I was serious

We all got in the car and I decided to drive and Jaime was in front with me. It will take us around 30 mins to get to the restraint. There was a red light so I grabbed my phone and typed in Edwards name to text him.

*we were on our way and we would be 5 mins late because of Jaime. I love you baby. I can't wait to be in your arms-B*

I set my phone down and the light turned green and we headed out of town and my phone went off and I didn't like driving and texting.

"Jaime will you show me what that says?" I asked

"Yeah" she knew I didn't like texting and driving.

Once she read Edwards name she smiled with a slight giggle and I gave her that look to shut her mouth before she gives it away. She showed me the text.

*I'll be here waiting. I love you and ill hold you all night long. Hopefully with no clothes on, and more than just holding you. How about making you scream my name?(;-E** I read from the text and my eyes went wide and I gasped loudly and Jaime laughed. Jaime decided she would text back.

* oh yes don't get me to excited-B* she sent it laughing her ass off

"Jaimee!" I yelled

"What?" Tyler and Julio asked

"Oh nothing just giving Bella hell" Jaime said

My phone went off again and I dreaded what she was about to read.

*hmm I'm excited. I know that I tasted you last night but I can't wait for tonight* I read and I threw my head back

"Woah haha" Jaime laughed

*she's driving soo this is Jaime(; you will see her in a couple mins horny buddy* she texted back

"Jaime! Why did you do that!" I yelled laughing

"Because I'm evil." She said

"Delete those!" I said

"Hey I didn't start it now did I" she laugh

"We have no clue what you are talking about!" Tyler said

"Yeah good" Jaime and I said

We got there and I seen Edwards Volvo and I litally started to bounce up and down in happiness. Jaime led everyone inside for I could go over there. Once everyone was inside and hurry to his car which was in the back of the lot he didn't see me coming, I opened his door and I got in his lap and kissed him hard with surprise. His tongue brushed along my bottom lip looking for an entrance I allowed completely I gripped his hair hard and his hands went up my shirt and I pulled away needing to breathe.

"You surprised me, but I loved it" he said

"That's what happens when you text me sexy stuff like that!" I said

"I think I'll do it more often but without Jaime involved" he laughed

"Hmm really? I think ill like that" I said and brought my lips to his again.

"I think we need to go inside before people realize you went missing" he said

We got out of the car and walked up to the entrance. We walked in and look for all of my family I seen my dad and I smiled big. I was totally a daddy's little girl. Edward grabbed my hand and I squeezed it tight I knew he was nervous. We walked over to the table and once everyone seen Edward that knew who he was except for Marissa and Jaime they had a very surprised look and then everything made since to them. There were two seats left side by side left for me and Edward. Edward went and sat now next to my cousin Wyatt and he was confused when I didn't sit down I went over to my dad and mom I kissed my dad on the cheek and he got up and hugged me tight then my mom hugged me from sitting down my sisters were next I hugged them all then I hugged Kayla who was like my little sister but not really then I hugged my sister, Kelsey, husband, my brother in law then I went and sat down. There 20 people including me and him all together.

"Hey Bella who did you bring?" James asked laughing

"Everyone this is Edward, he's my boyfriend." I stumbled on the work boyfriend because he wasn't he was my fiancé. Mine. I smiled at that thought.

I grabbed my ring from my pocket and held it in my hand

"I wanna tell them now" I whispered

He smiled big and grabbed my hand and slid the ring on my finger and stood up.

"Hello everyone I know you guys just met me but Bella and I have an announcement" he said and I stood up with him and I put my head on his chest.

"Were getting married" we said together he kissed me slow and gentle making my heart swell he pulled away and I laid my head on his chest again. Everyone gasped and Jaime squalled out loudly.

"I think it's time to introduce you to everyone formally" I said laughing

"Yeah you think" my little sister Mel said very typical of her.

"Well you see Edward the smart mouth in the corner is my little sister Mel and the one next to her that has the emo black hair that is shocked out of her mind is also my little sister Kayla" I said

"Hey! It was suppose to be dark brown! But it turned black I'm not emo!" she got up and punched me

"They are both 14" I said

"The big guy in the back giving you the death stare is my daddy" I laughed

"Hello sir" Edward said as he walked over there and shook his hand

"If you hurt my little girl again I will beat the living hell out of you I get that you made a mistake and ovestly you made up for it because she is smiling but if it happens again ill hurt you like you were in a nightmare." My dad said

"Dad be nice!" I said

"I would never even think about hurting her" Edward said

"Well now that I got my speech down, welcome to the family son!" my dad said

"that's my mom next to him" I said

"Hello" she said with a smile

"That is Jaime's mom and dad, Steve wave, dawn wave!" I said laughing

"That's aunt Kim uncle William Wyatt and Lacie my cousins" I said

"my older sister Kelsey her husband James." I said

"grandma donna, grandpa rich, nick, Erin, Ryder the baby." I introduced everyone

…

(: next week will come(:


	29. Chapter 29

Okay I am back.

…

We had just told everyone and I was happy for everyone to know. I didn't think that I was going to tell everyone for a while. I smiled to myself. Everyone had been introduced and it was time to go. I was going with Edward.

"Hey you coming with us?" Tyler and Julio asked

"Uh no I'm gunna go with Edward…" I explained I was really curious why they cared they never did before

"Where are you guys going?" Julio suddenly asked

"Some where alone" I said rolling my eyes

"I have to go bye" I said rudely. They were making me mad they had never cared before its my business and what we do alone isn't even close to being something they need to be curious about. I know they have feelings for me ive known for a long time now and they know I love Edward I wish they would just stop trying, it will always be Edward.

I got into the car and I guess Edward could feel my tension.

"What wrong love?" he asked

"Tyler and Julio, I know they have feelings for me but I don't understand why they have to be noisey with are personal life!" I said

"What? What did they say or ask?"

"Well Tyler was like where are we going and stuff and Julio asked what we were going to do!" I said

"I didn't know Tyler had feelings for you…" he said jealous

"Yeah ever since the 8th grade." I said

"Now I have to watch him also" he said and I smiled

"I love you and you only" I said

"So where are we going? I need clothes" I laughed

"Well there is a hotel in your home town I know you don't wanna be far from here and there is no need to drive all the way back up to the cabin and I have some clothes in the back for you to wear" he said smiling

"oh god what did you pack?" I asked

He just smiled bigger.

"Well Jaime gave me some things for you to wear I helped pick though" he said

Uhh imma kill Jaime! Jaime! I started to laugh at my frustration.

"Imma hurt her!" I said

He started to laugh with me. We got the hotel that was the only big nice one in the tiny town. He had already had a room I guess we got into the hotel and he had a huge suite. It had a huge white luxury bed that had the drapes attached and the walls were black and white. It was beautiful but all I could focus one was the bed. I need him, even though it wasn't just a night ago that I had him. I got Goosebumps just thinking about it. I turned to him and I could see the want in his eyes also. He eyes were deep green with need and he walked to be and then he grabbed my face and kissed me hard I could feel him harden against me and I turned us around and pushed him on the bed I was on top of him straddling him and loving every second of it.

He pushed my shirt up and revealed my stomach and bra that he had seen this morning. He kissed up my stomach to my boobs I moaned. He pulled my shirt completely off and I pushed my chest to his mouth trying to get some friction he paid attention to both of my boobs then he slid down to my waist and slowly pulled my jeans off and threw them across the room. I heard them hit the wall hard. I moaned again, he pulled my panties down and licked his lips and I threw my head back and moaned he made me feel so good. I finished fast.

He made his way up fast and I pulled all of the remaining clothing off of him. I moaned as I felt his skin rub against mine. He slowly entered me slowly but I wanted him to go faster, harder. I moaned.

"Edward, harder" I moaned

He pushed harder going deeper and I moaned his name louder.

"Bella" he moaned

"Hmm harder" I pleaded again

"I don't wanna hurt you" he said

"You won't" I said

He moved harder and I moaned louder and called his name louder. I could feel my walls giving in to him and moaned he could feel it to he started to groan and grunt louder. He pushed in me fast and hard and that was all that we both needed for our release.

"Ahh Edward" I moaned extremely loud as he rocked out are orgasms. He rolled off of me and out of me I moved closer to him and put my head on his chest still panting out of breath. He had never been like that with me. He was always sweet and gentle and I loved that side but I also liked that he could be a little rough. I smiled

"What are you smiling about" he asked

"You." I said

"Really, Hmm why?" he asked curiously

"I cracked your hard headed skull now you know I won't break if you're a little rough, plus I liked it" I hinted

He smiled and I laid my head back against him we both ended up falling asleep.

…

I woke up to the bright sun. It burned my eyes a little. I put my head down back on his chest.

"Good morning beautiful" he said and it scared the shit out me and jumped up and squealed a little and I felt the bed shake of his laughter and I play fully slapped him.

"Someone is jumpy" he laughed

"Yeaa when am I not?" I laughed

I looked down and realized I still had no clothes on from last night and I'm assuming Edward new this for a while now. He smiled. He at least had the sheet to cover him. I didn't.

"You pulled the sheet off of me when I was sleeping?" I laughed

"Hmm maybe" he said

"Creep" I said laughing

"Not my fault you were moaning and talking in your sleep" he said

"I was not." I said defending myself knowing I probably was.

I began laughing because I was a horrible lyer I got up and he reached to grab my hip and slammed me back down on the bed.

"Ow" I said

"Are you sore?" he asked

"No not really" I said

I tried getting out of him arms so that I could get up and take a shower it took me 5 mins to unleash his arms and then I ran into the bathroom laughing because he didn't catch me. I turned the water on and got in. I started to wash my hair. When I felt to hands come on to my hips and I turned around fast and Edward was smiling behind me. He grabbed my face and kissed me hard with passion. When he pulled away to kiss my neck, he pushed me against the cold tilled wall and I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist still kissing knowing we shouldn't be messing around. I stilled continued because we were to far to go back I felt him enter me and I moaned it didn't take us long to finish in the shower. Once we were finished messing around I got out and wrapped a towel around me I looked at the time and it was already 1:30.

"Edward! Look at the time!" I said

"Oh well" he said

I grabbed the bag that Edward had packed for me. I pulled out a black lacy bra and panties set and I looked up at him.

"Really?" I said

"Oh yes" he said

I shook my head and put them on. I grabbed the white tank top which I was okay with and the grey jean shorts that were really short.

"Noo I don't want you to put on clothes" he said

I just laughed

"At least I know I can take them off later" he said

…..

JAIMEPOV

We were at bellas grandma's house waiting for them to get back I didn't even text her because I wasn't stupid. She wasn't going to text back. I heard the door open hoping it was Bella and Edward. Nope.

"Hey is Bella here?" her dad walked in

"Uh no" I said giggling

"Do you know where she is?" he asked

"No I don't" I said

"Well I guess imma just have to wait her and give my daughter and he fiancé a talk then wont I" he said

"Oh lord" I said laughing.

…..

BPOV

We pulled up to the small old house that I had known since I was little.

"You might wanna put your hair down" Edward said

I looked through the mirror and noticed all of the hickeys. I looked over to him with my mouth wide open.

"Really, again? You couldn't have told me before we left?" I said as I put my hair down hiding it as much I could. We got out of the car and walked up to the front door and walked in. I didn't knock anymore. This is my family's house. I walked in to see Jaime first then my dad with his evil smile and I knew this was going to be bad.

"Uh hey, dad" I said

"Hello daughter that disappeared over night" he said and I just looked at him like I had no clue what he was talking about which I had done a thousand times as a teenager but I don't think it was going to work in this situation.

"What are you doing?" I asked him with a sly smile.

"Oh nothing just sitting here, where's lover boy?"

"He has a name…" I said

"Fine where is Edward" he said

"Outside, looking for his phone that he lost in his car" I said frantic couple seconds later Edward walked in the door and Jaime laughed loudly I looked over at her and rolled my eyes.

"Hello there Edward, Where has my daughter been?" he asked with a smile, one of those smiles that he would always give me when he knew I had been up to something and he knew.

"With me" Edward said slowly, Edward was now catching on.

"Shit" I said under my breath only Edward could hear.

"Mind explaining what happen?" my dad said

"Dad" I said with a warning voice

"I'm 21, that my business" I said

"Hmm I believe you're still my daughter" he said still smiling.

"I'm fine. I'm not hurt or anything." I said

"Just tell me you are being smart" he said looking at Edward.

"DAD" I yelled!

He started to laugh and I walked away into the back yard frustrated. I wasn't just going to admit that I was having sex last night. Edward followed me.

"Its okay babe, he was just messing around" Edward said

"I know" I said

I walked back inside and I flipped my dad off laughing. Edward looked at me surprised that I would do that. My dad got up and grabbed me and lifted me off the ground and I was laughing so hard. My dad tried to bend the finger back and I punched him playfully and moved away fast and I was next to the couch.

"Sit down" my dad said laughing I didn't sit down he pushed me down, a common thing that he would do when I grew up its always play full manner never aggressive. We were both laughing. Edward was in the corner smiling. I knew already what he was thinking. He liked to see me and my dad react with one another. I might be 21 but I'm still daddy's little girl. I tried getting up to move to Edward but my dad pushed me down to sit again. I crawled under fast which he wasn't expecting and he started to tickle me and I moved behind Edward.

"Don't bring me into this war!" Edward said laughing

My dad was still trying to get me and I was still behind Edward with my hands on him sides.

"Edward help me" I said

"He can't help, he knows this" my dad said

Finally when my dad thought I had enough he went and sat down. Jaime pulled me into the next room and leaving Edward alone with my dad. Dear lord.

"What are you doing?" I asked

"Were going shopping tomorrow so don't you dare disappear? Anyways what happened last night? Was it good?" she said laughing

"Your horrible! No details for you" I said

She punched me in the boob.

"Fuckk! Jaime! That shit hurts" I said

"If you don't start confessing imma do it again" she said

"Fine fine I give in" I said

"Did he make you have an orgasm" she asked I turned red.

"like 5" I said

She started to laugh.

"Wait, did he use a condom?" she got all serious.

"I'm on birth control… he doesn't have too" I said smiling

"No more details!" I said

She punched me in the other boob.

"OW!" I yelled

I punched her boob and she pushed me off the bed and I grabbed on to her making her fall also.

"OW you bitch" Jaime yelled

"Slut!" I laughed

"Oh oh Yeaa I wasn't the one fucking my boyfriend" she laughed

We must have been loud because Edward and my dad walked in wondering what was going on .

We sat up laughing rubbing our boobs and Edward was looking at my boobs and I looked down at my chest and you could clearly see my bra and half my cleavage.

…

Goodnight (:


	30. Chapter 30

Hello(:

…..

I didn't realize how sexy this bra was until it was revealed to everyone. Everyone was just staring like they had never seen boobs before. I know I know I have C cup boobs and a skinny waist making them look more dramatic. I pulled my shirt up instantly with a bright red blush on my face.

"Hmm I've never seen that one on you…" Jaime said laughing I gave her a ugly look

"It wasn't in your suit case… or I would of stole it" Jaime said sarcastically

"No no it was probably just hidden" I said fast knowing Edward bought it for me

"Oh okay" she said laughing

"Where did you get that?!" my dad asked

"Okay! No more talk about my bra!" I said frantic to get off the subject

I got up and left the room and Edward followed me. I went down into the basement where nick went.

"Heeeyyyy little niece!" he yelled with vodka in his hand.

"Woah getting drunk already!" I said but really it wasn't so surprising for me

"Hell ya!" he said I would always get mad when he would get drunk like this because he would get so wasted he would become rude and ignorant or silly and sexual.

"Nah just getting a drink" he must have seen my face.

"Good you can start your party this week end and ill party with you, okay?" I said with a big smile

"Hell ya! I love partying with you!" he said and I started to laugh

"Party?" Edward asked

"Hell yeah!" I said

"It will be fun" nick said

"The girls said they are taking you shopping tomorrow?" nick asked

"Uhh yes!" I said whining and they started to laugh

"It's only shopping" nick said if only it was only shopping!

"Are you actually staying the night here or are you going to disappear again?" nick asked laughing

"I think imma disappear!" I said just because I could and I would defiantly disappear to everyone except Edward. The thought made me shiver. Edward looked at me. Then I turned away trying to hide it so I went back up stairs trying to shake it off. Once I got upstairs he was right behind me. So I went outside and sat next to Jaime so he couldn't ask me anything In front of her. I loved being evil. My phone went off loudly

~ _Hmm my love what might you be thinking about to get your eyes dilated like that (; –E_

I looked up and gasped and looked at him a kicked him slightly for that text. He smiled. I decided to text him back.

~_ Nothing more than my naked body against yours. Your hands running down my naked body, touching my naked body making me feel like nothing else I've ever felt in my life, my lips moan out for you again-B_

I knew that one got him I laughed a little and chocked it down as a cough. Oh don't I love being evil. I knew he was getting worked up so I grabbed some water melon from Jaime's plate of fruit and put it in my mouth and moaned at the "Taste"

"There good right?" Jaime said so clueless

"Oh yea really good!" I said laughing

It was starting to get dark so we went inside my dad and nick had left so we decided to go to Jaime's and invite Tyler, Marissa, Julio, and a couple older friends I hadn't seen in a while for we could watch a movie.

We got to Jaime's house and everyone was there. I didn't really know who else Marissa had invited. She invited bree, Lydia, Tristan, Lydia's ex, also Elijah, molly, and Logan.

There was a love seat and I sat down on it fast before anyone else could Edward of course sat next to me. Most of them didn't know who Edward was.

"Who is that?" Bree asked

"Uh everyone with is my fiancé Edward" I said proudly

"Oh I was hoping you were single" Lydia said

"No he is completely token" I said with a little jealously I held up my hand with the big diamond ring.

"Oh my god! Congrates!" bree and everyone said

"Thanks! Okay but the real question is what are we watching!" I said

"How about something scary!" Jaime said

We picked out a movie and started to play it I didn't really know what it was about i grabbed the huge blanket from behind us and started to lean on to Edward. He put him hands on my thighs and started to slowing run his hands up. I looked at him when he got really high and he acted as if he wasn't doing anything that's when I felt him fingers push against my clit I breathed in deeply. He started to rub me slowly through the pajama pants I was wearing. He was being evil. I was going to get him back!

….

Good bye(:


	31. Chapter 31

Hello I am back.

I didn't want him to stop but I knew that I needed him to because if anyone managed to see the hand movement he was doing I would be dead. I put both of my hand underneath the blanket and pushed his hand away and closed my legs tight against each other. He tried to put his hand on my high thigh again and I decided I would get up and leave to sit by Jaime and Julio there was a space in between them so I sat them. Jaime looked at me weird for moving away from Edward.

"Why did you move?" she whispered

"He wouldn't stop touching me" I whispered back and she laughed

"It's not funny!" I said

The movie had finished up and we decided to go to bed

"Where is everyone sleeping?" Julio asked

"Umm I can sleep with Jaime" Marissa said

"I can sleep with Edward" I said

"Or how about the guys sleep in the living room and the girls sleep in Jaime's room?" Tyler said

I was a bit disappointed because I loved waking up to Edward oh well I could just sneak in the living room. He looked at me a little disappointed also and I just smiled at him and he knew my plan then he smiled which made me smile big again.

"Well goodnight everyone" I said my fake goodnight to Edward. I knew that we had to make it seem real so I went up to him and grabbed his face and he grabbed my low waist and I brought his head to my lips and kissed him he thought I wasn't going to kiss him deeply like I would if we were alone, but instead I deepened the kiss. I put my tough on his bottom lip asking for entrance and he granted it greatly the kiss deepen and I moaned at that moment I knew I needed to pull away so I did. I loved when we kissed like that but I wish everyone didn't just hear me moan. When I looked up from Edwards's chest the only ones in the room was the guys the girls must have left. Tyler and Julio where just staring at us like they had never seen me kiss him. I guess they haven't seen me kiss him deeply like that but I don't care they needed to see how much I cared for him anyways. I loved him and I don't think they took that very seriously. Julio was still in the lost world thinking that I love him. Which I don't, I think I might of when we were younger but not nearly as much as I love Edward. I have never felt for a man like I do for Edward, and I think Tyler just misses the way I used to be with him. He and I were really close; he would hug me all the time and kiss me on the cheek. We kissed once on the lips but I didn't feel anything. I know he did. He used to tell me he loved me and I would say it back but when I said it, it was a totally different way. I think, I have always thought of him as an older brother that I had never had. I don't really know how he thinks of me really.

"Good night" Edwards voice broke my thoughts

I looked at him in shock; he had kinda scared me, since I wasn't paying any attention.

"Love, are you okay? You look a little pale" he said

"Yeah I am fine I just was in deep thought and you scared me. Goodnight" I said

"I love you" he said

"I love you too" I said back

I walked to Jaime's room through the long skinny hallway. Her room was all the way at the end but then you turn right to get to her room I opened the door and she had a king size bed; which hadn't been there last time I was here, which was around 3 years ago. Her bed had a purple and black swirl comforter her walls have always been purple. We had splatter painted the walls with black when we were 15; which we got in huge trouble for. I smiled at the old memory.

"Well that took you awhile!" Jaime said laughing

"Yeah shut up if you were with your boyfriend you would be the same way." I said

"What boyfriend?" she said

"I know you don't have a boyfriend" I said

"No I'm talking about you, you don't have a boyfriend" she said

At first I was confused then I realized what she was talking about.

"Oh yeah haha my finance" I said with a smile looking down at my ring

"I'm happy for you" they said to me

"So when is the baby coming" Jaime asked

"Whaaa?" I said

"The baby." She said

"Not for awhile!" I said loudly.

"Oh yeah you're just going to have juicy sex for a couple years right! I remember you saying you didn't want kids' right way you just wanted to practice the making" Jaime said

"Oh yes that is my plan. He is soo good in bed. Girl you have no I idea!" I said

"YEAH! We finally get some girl talk out of you!" Marissa said

"Okay I promise I will give you guys all the girl talk you want since I haven't gave any in a while" I said

"Okay! Yay!" they said

"I get the first question! So it feels good?" Jaime said

"Beyond good, you should know you have had sex" I said to her

"Yeah but the guy I was with didn't have good sex with me, I hadn't ever orgasmied with him" Jaime said

"Do you have a orgasm every time you guys have sex?" Marissa asked

"I have like three every time we have sex" I said laughing

"Has he ever… ever… you know went down on you" Marissa asked all shy

"Uh yeah" I said laughing

Jaime hit me slightly.

"How many times!?" she asked

"Like 4 or 5 times" I said laughing

….

Until next week(:


	32. Chapter 32

Hello everyone (: I had a bad week L first off I had strep and second I lost a friend, she didn't wanna be my friend anymore because of reasons that I couldn't help. I'm quiet, I stand up for myself and I'm gunna tell the truth about how I feel about something or someone, I curse, that's the problem this so called "friend" had. I know people say that if they drop you and start talking shit they aren't real friends but it still hurts, that friend also brought up some things that I had been through in the past and told me I was old and that hurts to. I thought I should say that.

So if it effects this chapter I'm sorry, might be a sad chapter or not idk yet. All I know is that imma write my heart out until I feel some what better

Any ways for thoughs who read thanks for listening/reading.

…..

BPOV

Jaime and I had been giggling half the night about all different types of things. I didn't realize how much I didn't tell her anymore. It made me feel guilty because we use to be the unseperatable best friends. I also know that I can't share every juicy fact that happens between me and Edward because Edward won't exactly like that, but I'm going to start telling her more things.

"I can't believe were not virgins" Jaime said

"Yeaa its not that strange Jaime" I said laughing

"I know but now we can relate" she said

"Yeah but you don't have a boyfriend" I said with a half sad face

"Oh maybe you can hook me upp" she said laughing

"Hook you up with sex or a relationship?" I say sheepish

"Relationship you dumb ass!" she said laughing

"Well sorry" I laughed

"I'm getting tired girl" Jaime said

"Noo I'm not going to be able to sleep!" I said

"Why?" she asked

"I can only sleep when I'm in Edwards arms" I said

"You really do love him" she said not as a question but statement

"So much" I said'

"I can tell you wanna talk about it, I'll stay up little longer but no longer than an hour! It's already 2:00 a.m" she said

"I missed him so much." I said looking down

"Oh Bella, he's back now though" she said

"I know that he won't leave again but I can't help feeling like he will" I said

"He loves you with all he has! I haven't even known him very long but I can tell that just buy the way he looks at you. You guys are getting married, which we have to start planning! But he's not going to leave ever again." she said

"I love him so much. Remember when I said I loved Julio! Gosh that was nothing to how I feel about Edward. Nothing compares. The sex is good but it makes me feel like nothing else in the world. When you become physical with that one and only Jaime I'm going to be unbelievable happy for you because I know how much that means, it's so shocking how much better everything is when you're in love with the guy." I said with a loving smile

She smiled and her eyes started to slip down. She was really tired.

"Go to bed Jaime" I said

"Yes! Thank you! Night love you girl" she said

"Night, imma go check on Edward, ill be back in a couple mins" I said

"Ill wait up for you" she said with playful warning eyes

I walked down the long skinny hallway into the hot living room. I went over to Edwards's side and he was sound asleep I straddled his waist trying to leave down without waking him, so I could kiss his cheek. All of the sudden to hand grab my waist tightly. I yelped a little out of shock he wasn't fully asleep

"Hey love" he said sleepy

"Hey we were just about to go to sleep and I wanted another kiss" I whispered

"Hmm I like the sound of that. I also like this position" he said kissing my neck

He pulled me down to his lips. At first he just ran his tongue across my bottom lip and bit it slightly. Then his hands slid lower down my back. I deepen the kiss. I loved when he would swirl his tongue on my bottom lip and bit it. Then he pulled me even lower and pulled he tight against him body. I accidently moaned at the touch. I woke Julio up. Shit!

"uhhm really?" he said out of sleep

"I'm leaving" I got up and walked out of the living room back to Jaime's room

"Dude really you had to make out with her with all of us in the room" I overheard Julio say

I walked back in there.

"For your information I came in here all on my own and I can do it any time I want" I said as I leaned back down to kiss Edward again. Nice fast hard kiss.

"Now you can go back to bed" I said as I walked out again.

I was smiling all the way to Jaime's room. I got in Jaime's room and she had just finished making the bed.

"What side do you want?" I asked her

"Right" she said

"Okay ill take left!" I said as I laid down.

….

**Dream**

_Edward and me were in the meadow back in forks. I was sitting on a rock laughing. He didn't seem so happy._

_"What's wrong love?" I asked_

_"DON'T call me love!" he said harshly_

_"What? Why?" I said shocked_

_"Because I don't love you! I never have. I didn't wanna come back to you! You worth less piece of trash!" he said as he slapped me in the face. I fell the ground instantly grabbing my face. It hurt so badly._

_"Why? Why did you hit me! Why don't you love me!" I sobbed_

_"Why this why that stop complaining! I don't wanna hear you whine anymore!" he said_

_He started to walk away I couldn't get up back of the pain. I didn't know the way back to town. It was dark and I seen a wolf appear from the corner and it came and tried to bite my flesh that was bleeding from my face._

_"Edward! Please! Please don't leave!" I cried out_

_He stoped but turned around with a dead evil smile and watched as the wolf took skin off my face._

_"AHH please! Please! Help me Edward! Don't leave! Please!" I said_

_…._

Jaime pov

I woke up to a cry. I looked at Bella but she wasn't awake, but she had tears running down her face"

"What why?" she sobbed loudly in her sleep, I jumped up fast running to the living room to get Edward. I shook him hard to get his attention fast. She's going to need him.

"Edward!" I yelled everyone woke up

"What? What's wrong?" he asked stunned

"Its Bella! Hurry she's having a nightmare!" I said

Everyone rushed to the bedroom.

…..

EPOV

Its 7:00 in the morning what could she want?

"Its Bella! Hurry she's having a nightmare!" Jaime rushed out I jumped running to Jaime's room. I knew how bad her nightmares get.

Once we got into the room I rushed to the bed putting Bella in my arms trying to wake her she had tears running down her face; she was sobbing in her sleep.

"Why? Why did you hit me? Why don't you love me? Please don't leave" I heard her say in her sleep

"Shit!" the dream was about me leaving!

"Bella I'm right here, I love you I am never going to leave! Sweet heart open your eyes. I'm not going to hurt you! Never will! Come on baby wake up! Its okay! Baby just wake up!" I chanted on

Finally she opened her eyes and I kissed her instantly.

"Its okay your awake it was only a dream. I love you." I said

"Please don't leave" she said

"No no I wont ever leave!" I said

She laid in my arms for a couple mins relaxing. All of the sudden she jumped up and ran to Jaime's bathroom and through up.

…

BPOV

5 hours later….

I was sitting on the couch with Jaime the guys had took Edward out for some reason I didn't know really. I need to talk to Jaime.

"Jaime I've been having weird dream nightmares, through up in the morning, strange eating habbits" I said confused of what was going on with my body. Then it all came to me.

"Oh god Jaime! I think I'm pregnant!" I said

…

Goodnight imma try to write tomorrow night(:


	33. Chapter 33

Okay I'm litally jumping up and down because I'm so excited to write this chapter! And sorry guys I know I always fail at writing again

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooo

BPOV

No no this wasn't supposed to happen like this, I was suppose to get married to Edward and then years later when we were ready and we agreed we would have a baby not now! Everything was just going write and now I might be pregnant.

"Well weren't you guys wearing a condom?!" Jaime asked panic

"No" I said shaking my head

"Fuck! I'm on birth control thou!" I yelled

"Well we don't know for sure if you're pregnant" Jaime said trying to calm down

"Bella, do you want to have a baby" she said as she looked deep in my eyes

"Yes" I said as tears ran down my face

"You do want this baby if you are pregnant?" Jaime asked

I nodded my head

"What If Edward doesn't want the baby and leave again? ill be alone" I said crying

"Hey! Don't talk like that! He loves you and will want that baby and even if he doesn't ill kick his ass then help you raise the baby.!" Jaime said

"I love you" I said

"I love you too but we need to go get a pregnancy test" Jaime said

We got up and got are jackets on and rushed to her car and drove to the closest pharmacy which was 30 mins away.

"Do you think the guys will be there when we get back?" I asked

"Shit! Yes!" Jaime said

"We can't go back there!" I said

"Yea I know we will go to nicks… you got a key and he's working so nobody with be there!" Jaime said

"Your smart" I said

"What if I am pregnant?" I said quietly

"Then you will have a beautiful baby girl or boy, and Edward will love that kid just as much as you" Jaime said

"Yeah" I said smiling

We got to the pharmacy and ran in and got 10 different pregnancy tests we didn't even look at the cash register because it was weird, we ran out of there laughing as if it was just a stupid dare, thou it wasn't at all. We got into the car and Jaime sped off, normally it would of token 30 mins to get to nicks it took 15.

We ran inside opening the entire tests, going into the bathroom. I didn't care if Jaime seen me pee it wasn't the first or last time I'm sure. I pulled my pants down and peed on 5 of the test the other 5 ill take with Edward. We had to wait 15 mins for the results and I was pacing back and forth, I didn't know what to do, 5 mins 7 mins, 10 mins 11 mins, 13 mins, 15 mins!

Ding! The timer went off and I looked at Jaime. She went over to the test and looked at the results. She had no emotion as she picked up two test. I closed my eyes, Bella breathe. Breathe.

"Bella…" she said with no emotion

(**is this teasing youJ)**

"Tell me" I said

"Looks like you are having a baby!" Jaime yelled

I screamed out loud and tears ran down my face and I jumped up and ran and looked at all of the test they were all positive.

"Oh. My. God." I said

"You're pregnant" Jaime said with a smile

"I'm pregnant" I said

I'm pregnant

I'm pregnant

I'm pregnant

I'm pregnant

I'm pregnant

I'm pregnant

"I need to tell Edward" I said

"Call him" she said

I picked up my phone and dialed his number he answer after the first ring.

"Hey love where are you?" he asked in a sweet voice

"At nicks" I said still stoned

"Baby he's working. Your there alone, are you okay?" he asked

"Edward will you please come to nicks alone?" I said

"Yes baby of course" he said

"See you in 10 mins" he said

"Love you" he said

"I love you too" I said back

"He will be here in 10 mins" I said

"Ill leave in 5 mins to give you guys your space" Jaime said

"Everything will be okay Bella. He will love this baby, it's his baby!" Jaime said

"Well he will be here soon, imma leave, I love you angel, stop crying, everything will turn out great" Jaime said with a smile

She left and I sat on the couch huddled to my stomach which now had a baby growing inside, why was I so scared? I know that I want this baby. Its my baby, Edward will want the baby too. Right? Tears ran down my face again. I heard Edwards car pull up I wiped the tears away and striated my shirt.

"Baby, are you okay?" he said

"We need to talk" I said

"Okay" he said as he came and sat down next to me.

"You know all the strange hormones and dreams, well I'm pregnant" I said as Looked at him

"Really? Wow. Bella that's awesome! We're going to have a baby! Wait do you want to have this baby?" he asked

"God yes! I was scared you didn't want it!" I hugged him as tears ran down my face

"Baby why are you crying?" he asked

"Happy tears, relieved" I said

"How could I not want this child, our child? Of course I want it" he said as he squeezed me tighter. He started to kiss me and I wanted him so badly now.

"Baby we can't have sex on nicks couch" I said

"Lets go to the hotel" he said

We got to the hotel in a matter of mins. We were in the room the next. He pushed me against the wall and kissed down my neck and chest. Then we moved to the bed.

God he felt soo good. He layed on top of my and took my shirt off to see my black and red baby doll bra.

(**See on my profile…)**

"Damn baby were did you get this and when?" he said panting

"Hmm wouldn't you like to know" I said with a giggle

He rolled down my breast to my lower stomach and started to kiss me, and the baby. I'm hormones were every were I wanted him like crazy now. He took my pants and panties off and I just wanted him inside of me.

"Baby please, I want you now" I said

He positioned his self to my entrance and started to pump inside of me. It felt so good. I love him so much. I moaned loudly, we went harder. Then faster, hitting the right spot over and over again.

"Edward! Edward, baby…. Ohhh… goooddd, you feel soo good… hmm I'm soo close" I said

"Ahhh ahh Edward" I screamed as I came

He finshed slowly after me.

"I love you" I said

"I love you too" he said

"Look what sex gets yaa… a baby" I said laughing

0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000

Goodnight(:


	34. Chapter 34

Okay guys I know its been awhile since I last wrote): I'm so very sorry, things have been very busy for me laitly, computer stopped working normally so its gunna be like this until Christmas, ill try to write as much as I can until then, but when Christmas comes around ill be getting a tablet so I can write off of that.

Now when I have like a website with the clothing or what ever else instead of having you guys look it up imma put it on my website directly

Here the new chapter(:

…..

BPOV

After are amazing after noon together, we decided to go back to the house where everyone was but we didn't wanna tell people for awhile, only Jaime knows. We drove back to the house and everyone was still there. It was now around 3 o'clock in the afternoon. We had spent around 3 hours enjoying our self's.

"Hey guys where did you guys disappear to?"Tyler asked

"No where just took a drive" I said as calm as I could so he couldn't tell that I was lying

He kinda squinted his eyes at me and I just shrugged my shoulders and turned away before I gave myself away.

Jaime walked in with a big smile and I smiled back I already texted her that we wanted to keep It a secret.

"Oh hey, Bella, Jaime, guess what I found today?" Tyler said with a evil look

"What?"I said fast

"Oh you will just love this" Julio said

"What the hell did you find?" Jaime said

"The videos" Tyler said with a evil grin

"Shit" I said me and Jaime knew exactly what he was talking about

"What videos?" Edward asked

"Videos of us when we were 14 years old to around 16" Jaime said

"What are in these videos" Edward asked

"Oh you will see because we are gunna watch them" Tyler said

"Fine! You did things in them to!" Jaime said

"Just to warn you, we were horrible" I said to Edward as Tyler put in the video

I was 14 just about to turn 15 and Jaime and I were on my old bedroom bed with things on the bed, I knew what the things were, at this point they can't see what it is yet, camera zones in and its cigarettes and a bottle of vodka.

"What the hell?" Edward asked

"Oh yeaa" I said laughing nervous

I pick up the lighter and light a cig "Oh yeaa, this is great" I say in the video, Jaime lights one also. Then I grab the bottle of vodka and take a huge drink. I don't choke on the taste at all. I loved it. Couple hours later I was drunk as hell so was Jaime and we were just laughing and rolling on the ground like kids then I said "I feel like a noodle" and I start to laugh again. then Jaime starts messing with her hair saying "Noodles, noodles, noodles" I start to laugh and then the video was over.

"Who were thoughs girls? And how old were they, 14?!" Edward asked and my head fell as I laughed

"Yes they were 14 and that was me and Jaime at 14" I said

"Oh hell!" he said

"Next video, Bellaaaa your gunna love it's you and Jordan dancing!" Tyler said

"That one isn't bad!" I said

I had done this dance competition as a teenager for fun, I might be clumsy but that all seems to go away when I dance.

(video of the dance on profile)

The dance was amazing.

The video ended and that's all that Tyler had found. There was a lot more and I'm glad he didn't find them.

Edwards's phone went off. I knew he was gunna have to leave for a couple hours to get some family things worked out and he rather me not go. So I didn't fight it.

"While you get things worked out we all will go get something to eat" Jaime said

"That sounds good" I said

"I better be leaving" Edward said and we all walked outside I walked to his car with him for I could kiss him good bye

"Imma miss you" he said

"Were gunna miss you" I whispered

"I love you, ill see you in a little bit" he said

"I love you too" I said as I bent don't to kiss him long and passionate. I pulled away and smiled and walked off before I begged him for me to go with him. I knew I couldn't do that, plus the baby and I need to eat. Jaime knew that too.

I guess I was driving, my choice on where I wanna eat. Oh Yeaa, Jaime was in the front seat with Julio and Tyler sitting in the back seat. I decided to drive to eat at olive garden it was a couple mins out of town but no big deal. We got there and they sat us down I was sitting next to Julio in a booth. Ehh.

"What could I get you to eat?" a man in the early 20s asked me.

"Uhh the shrimp ravioli" I said

Everyone got the same thing as me, it was the best they had.

Once the food was out I didn't really feel like eating. Then I felt this sudden sharp pain in my cervix, I cried out and then I felt the blood coming out of me as if I had started my period. But this wasn't period another sharp pain came through me again and I screamed and clutched to my baby.

"Shit Bella!" Julio yelled I grabbed with my now very bloody hands to get a napkin but then another pain ripped through me and I clutched my hand back to my baby

"What's going on?" Jaime rushed over to me then seeing all the blood and I cried out again. there was so much blood.

"We have to get her to the hospital!" Tyler and Julio yelled

Tyler picked me up and ran me to the car I laid across Tyler and Jaime was driving and Julio was up in front with her. They drove as fast as they could, I didn't know what was wrong but all I knew is something is wrong and the tears, pain and bleeding wouldn't stop. We got to the hospital in the matter of mins.

Tyler ran me inside.

"We need help now!" he yelled

They put me on a bed and rushed me in a room only Jaime knew what really was going on and she was sobbing. I was too. They put an IV in and they asked everyone but one person to leave I asked Jaime to stay.

"I know you're In a lot of pain write now but we have to ask you some questions" the doctor said

"Are you pregnant?" she asked

"Yes" I whispered

"Okay that answers everything, I'm sorry, you had a miscarriage" she said and I sobbed out loudly the pain was slowing because they gave some pain meds and they got the bleeding under consol.

"Ill leave you guys alone" the doctor said

"Your other friend can come in when you like" she said as she left

Jaime ran to me and I sobbed into her chest.

"Why! Why did I have to lose my first baby! I didn't do anything wrong, I didn't fall, I didn't get hit" I sobbed

After an hour of sobbing I decided I needed to tell the rest of the guys

"Will you go get the guys then call Edward?" I said

"Of course" she said

She left the room I know she was going to be back in seconds but I sobbed out loudly I tried to stop but it kept coming they came in the room and Jaime instantly ran to me and held me.

"What's wrong?" Julio asked

I calmed down enough to tell them.

"I was pregnant, me and Edward knew, we were happy about it. I….. I just had a miscarriage" I sobbed

"Oh Bella I'm so sorry" Tyler said

"Please I need Edward" I sobbed

"He will be here soon" Jaime said

20 mins past and I felt numb, I saw Edward walk in and everyone left and I started to feel the tears run down my face

"Oh shit baby what happen?!" he said as he came and held me

"I had a miscarriage" I whispered and he started to cry

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there! I shouldn't of ever of left you." He sobbed

"Are baby is gone" I said slowly as I cried

…

): I'm sorry that was a sad one but I promise everything will turn out good(:


	35. Chapter 35

BPOV

It's been 2 weeks since I was in the hospital. I'm doing better, I'm not fully recovered, but everything happens for a reason. Right? Edward was devastated at first he kept blaming his self saying that maybe if he was here it would have been different, but I know it wouldn't of changed anything. It's been 2 weeks we know it's time to stop morning.

So I decided we all needed to get out. I used to love going to the lake and me and Jaime know a great lake that we always had fun as teenager, Lake Whitney. It is one of the biggest lakes and also one of the most beautiful ones. It has huge cliffs covering most of the lake. There are some small ones of course, but those are for the chickens. I knew Edward had some secret up his sleve.

Its around 9 in the morning now and me and Jaime are getting coffee, I love the smell of coffee. Everyone else is asleep so it gives us some time to talk.

"You know ive been here for almost 2 months now…" I said to Jaime

"I know. Its been awhile, I love it!" she says with a smile

"Yeah I really missed you guys, but I need to find a way to tell everyone about me and Edward being engaged a lot of people don't know who he is" I said as I put my head in my hands

"Go see them, introduce him to them. You know they will love him" Jaime said

"I have no doubt in that. Uhh I love him so much Jaime" I said

"Trust me I can tell, you have changed so much, and not in a bad way at all. You have this sparkle in your eyes and you cant ever stop smiling and its so amazing to witness this! I'm so glad I get to see this." She said

"I know, so lake today?" I said with a big smile

"Whitney?" she said smiling

"Yup" I said

"Hell ya!" she said then we heard a car door close outside the house.

"Who is here?" I asked

"I have no clue" she said

We walked outside and I see a very familiar face. Emmett!

"Oh my god! Emmett what are you doing? How in the hell did you fine me! Who cares I'm just happy you're here!" I said

"Hey there bellaaa" he said with his booming voice

He ran to me and gave me one of thoughs bear hugs I'm used to.

Ahh Emmet and lake time! Hell yeah!

Okay I know this one was short but hey it's a chapter but I'm sickL


	36. Chapter 36

Me and jaime are in the room putting are swimming suits on that she had bought, dear lord help me. It was a midnight blue cloth with a black bamboo circle in the middle revealing a lot of cleavage, there was black skulls on the boobs, and the bottoms were the same blue with the same circle on both sides of the hip with one big skull on my ass.

I will admit it was sexy as hell. I just don't like being revealed like that in front of Julio, nor tyler. Jaime has seen me butt naked so I don't care about that, same as Edward.

"Jaime! This swim suit! Your so evil!" I said

"Its totally you!" She said back laughing

Plus you know this is gonna be hell a Lotta fun" she said with a huge grin, and she's right.

"Girl put on your suit!" I said wanting to see it

She pulled out a red on identical to mine only red. Hell yeah this is gonna be fun.

"I hope Edward goes crazy!"she said

"Oh he will no doubt about that!" I said with a smile as I starred at myself in the mirror, today will be the day that I won't get self conscious cause I look hot I have to admit!

Jaime gave me a black laced cover up that hit me mid thigh you couldn't see any of my bikini which was great I wanted it to be a surprise. Jaime put on a white one that was the same only white.

"Wanna go over the top and put heals on?" She asked

"Uhh would that be a little to much?" I asked

"Yeah probably, plus no one wants to break an ankle." She said which she was right

We walked out of the room and they guys were just waiting for us. I couldn't wait til I got to see Edward with no shirt on. He had barely touched me since the miscarriage, no sex nothing at all. We can't just tip toe around just because something went wrong plus it was driving me crazy, I needed him, physically and emotionally, I know he's just scared ill be hurt again but everyone has to move on with there life and that's what I have to do.

I went up to kiss him and he slowing kissed me, like it was the last time he was going to kiss me than he pulled away leaving me with unwanted thoughts of him leaving, no. He can't be thinking this again! I felt like I was gonna bust into tears, I moved any from him and into the bathroom.

Just breathe, Bella. Everything will be okay because you won't let him leave again.

I walked back out there trying to ignore how I've been feeling for the last two weeks. He grabbed my hand,giving me a little more reserace, which slightly made me feel better to tell the truth, I decided I could hold back anymore, I pulled him into the back room.

"Edward please tell me your not thinking of leaving again?" I said as tears fell

"Hell no! I wouldn't ever leave you again, why do you think that baby?" He asked as he hugged me to him

"The way you kissed me felt like the one right before you left..." I said

"Isabella Marie swan, I love you. I am going to marry you! I will not ever let you go!" He said as he grabbed my face and kissed so ferice it made me wanna scream for him, we kissed harder, then pulled away cause we needed to breathe.

"I love you" I said to him.

We walked back out to the living room and we walked out heading to the lake! Now that I can actually enjoy today! Here comes a lot of fun.

"Uh Jaime or Bella one of you are gonna have to drive no one else knows how to get there" Tyler said

Me and her looked at each other and smiled

"You all sit in the back" Jaime said

"We will take turns driving" I said

"This ought a be fun" Julio said sartasticly

We all got in the car it was around an hour drive to the lake, me and Jaime had been going to this lake since we were kids. It was always a time of our life time, always so fun.

"Guys when we get to our destination don't get in right away, look for snakes first." Jaime and I said.

Once it was my time to drive we pulled over and switched spots we went very far now, in no time we were pulling up to the huge lake I've always loved.

Then they noticed

"What the fuck? Cliffs?" Tyler said

"We always told you we would cliff dive but you never believed us" I said laughing

"Awe poor little guy don't be scared I'll help you in!" Jaime said laughing

"Hell nah! This is gonna be fun" emment said loudly

We looked for snakes, day light was out so I didn't expect any, yet. Jaime turned to me and winked letting me know its time to take the cover up off, I smiled. Oh yeaa here comes the fun!

I slowly took mine off and Edward was watching me, I knew it had to been driving him crazy since we hadn't had sex in weeks, I knee it was driving me crazy I just couldn't let him know that.

"Love, are trying to kill me here?!" He asked all sweetly I decided to play the dumb innocent girl

"Hmm? I'm sorry babe I didn't mean to step on you" I said with a blank face

"I'm jumping first!" I yelled at the top of my lungs

"Baby don't get hur-" I jumped before he could finish his sentence.

The water felt amazing, Jaime jumped in next and she swam to me and said good job ms. Innocent, I began laughing

"What the hell you guys just gonna stare at us or what! Jump the fuck in!" I yelled

"You do realize this is a 20 ft cliff right!? I never seen you be so fear less!" Tyler said

"Hell I'm jumping" I heard Edward say as he took his shirt off, fuck he's so sexy, I just wanted to bite him or something' clame what's mine.

Once he hit the water he swam under and grabbed me and pulled me under I screamed a little, he crushed his lips to mine, I giggled and kissed him back them swam back up.

Everyone was in water now.

"Hey! Put your damn hands up" Tyler yelled towards Edward and I started to laugh as I swan to Tyler and then went under so he couldn't see me I grabbed his ankle, then came back up. I started to laugh then swan to Jaime. Julio, Tyler, and emment all got together and slowly approtched us then swan under and I felt some one untying my swim suit same as Jaime. They managed to get are bikini top off and had them in there hand. I instantly grabbed my boobs and swam under to Edward.

He had no clue what was going on.

"Edward!" I said out of breath

He grabbed me and asked was wrong.

"They look our swim suit tops off and they have them!" I said as I got behind Edward and pressed my bare boobs against his back.

"Guys give it back that's not even cool!" Edward said they gave are swim suit top back.

Today was fun but it was getting dark so we decided to go home' they dropped me and edward off at the hotel.

We got into the door and I attacked him I couldn't do this anymore my lips were moving so fast against his, I pushed him onto th the bed and straddled his hips and grided up against him as I tried to take his shirt off.

"Baby we can't. Shouldn't." He said

"Please, please, I need you, it been 2 weeks, pleas-" he interpted me with a deep kiss knowing I won, he ripped my cover up off, revealing my bikini

"Do you have any idea what you did to me today with this sexy thing?" He said as he grabbed the cloth

"All I wanted to do was rip it off" he said sexy

"God Edward touch me!" I said loudly

"Oh I will" he said as he took it all off he slowly went down on me and his touge felt amazing!

"Oh baby' fuckkkk, don't stop, I want you inside me now!" I yelled

He hurried and took his pants off and slid a condom on and entered me, he started off slow enjoying every touch, feel. I wasn't gonna last long neither was he.

We climaxed.

"I'm sorry baby for it being so long since I touched you, I didnt realize it was killing you to." He said

"Its okay now" I said in a pant

...,,...

Well Merry Christmas everyone!


	37. Chapter 37

EPOV

I had no idea that she had been feeling like that, I didn't want her to be in pain because I wouldn't touch her I'd never do that, I love her with everything I have.

After we went 6 rounds of pure love and sex it was around 6 A.M and we both passed out. I just woke up she is still fast asleep in my arms, god she is so beautiful I love this women to death. I reached over trying to not wake up but to grab my phone, it was now almost 3 p.m damn! We been sleeping forever.

I decided it was time we both got up by the time we got up and showered it might be almost 5. I gently missed her lips trying to wake her up, that didn't do anything. I have a better idea. My eyes ranked her naked body. Damn I love her sexy ass, her breast so perfectly shaped, I could feel my now hard errection wanting nothing else but to be pleased, I lowered myself to her and slid my body down hers as I got to were I wanted to be, I pumped one finger inside her and then gently started to lick her clit. Still asleep but she bucked her hips asking for more, two fingers slowly inside her, she's moaning, this is so sexy I'll have to do this more often. I continue as I see her eyes open.

"Oh god Edward" she says now very awake

I lick and suck faster then before, pumping my fingers harder, and harder. She was very close now I could feel her walls closing in, so I pulled them out and got up and slid myself into her sweet wetness.

"Fuck baby, your so wet" I moaned

"Hmm faster please" she moaned loudly

I granted her wanting and went faster I knee she was close.

"Fuck! No condom!" I yelled

"Just pull out baby don't stop" she moaned I knew she wouldn't get pregnant, it been more than 7 days since her period and she is on birth control but I'm still gonna pull out.

Fuck I was getting close.

"Your so tight" I grunted

"Your so big, long, god Edward imma cum!" She yelled

I felt her walls close in tightly and I could feel myself cum so I pulled out and cummed all over her stomach and breast. She pumped my dick as I rocked out my orgasm and I slid a finger inside of her for she could do the same and she bucked her hips and moaned

I really realized that I had cummed all over her stomach and boobs I now feel like a dick for doing it.

"I'm sorry baby I didnt mean to get it all over you." I said looking at my mess

"Its fine, I kinda thought it was sexy." She laughed

"Oh really maybe I'll do it again" I said

"Hey its always better with no condom" she laughed

"Thanks for the amazing wake up call but I don't think I can walk!" She said

"You sore?" I asked

"Yes" she said

"I'm sorry baby I wouldn't of-" I started them she interuped me

"Hell no I wouldn't take back anything" she said sternly

"Okay babe" I said

"What time is it?" She asked

"Uh 4:12" I said

"Wow!" She said

"Let's go shower?" I said

"Yeah" she laughed

We got in the shower and I knew we needed to hurry so no play time for us.

We got out of the shower and went are separate ways to get dressed. I put on a white button down shirt and dark washed jeans, she wore a black shirt with a red glitter skull that revealed her great cleavage and her red bra, and red and black skinny jeans with holes, and black leather boots that went to her knees.

"You look sexy as hell" I said as i came up to her

"Hmm not so bad your self bud. Let's go!" She said

We got to Jaime's and walked in and everyone was sitting there. Waiting I guess.

"Where have you guys been?" Julio asked man he gets on my nerves

"Slept in late" Bella said calmly

"So the real question is what'd you do all night?" He asked sartastly I knew it was getting on her last nerve cause it wasn't his business, she simply ignored it.

BPOV

Did he want me to go up and punch him in the damn face? None of his business!

"Hey girl, I wanna have a girls night... You up!?" Jaime asked

"Hell yeaaah" I said with a smile

"Well since its what 6 ish let's go and get the food we want." She said

"NO guys, we get the house to our selfs so go some where else!" Jaime said

"Girls only" she said

...-...

I'm doing better at the updates(: reviews please!


	38. Chapter 38

Hello(= yea new chapter :-)

BPOV

I knew I needed a girls night out with my best friend. I was happy about this all think knew I'd miss Edward and I know I'll have to get asked weird questions, but I'll answer anyways cause when I have something to ask her she always answers for me and in think I need to do the same.

We got into the car and first we decided to go to the store them we will go to the hotel and get my clothes.

"What do you want for eat and snakes and stuff?" Jaime asked

"Hmm. Takis, lemon chips, hot cheetos, caanddyy." I said

"And imma feel guilty for this but some ciggerates!" I said

"Hell yeah' nobody has to know!" Jaime says

"And liquor store?" I said

"I have my fake ID" she said with a smile

"Mee too!" I said

"What do you want?" I asked

"Chocolate and peanut butter stuff!" She said laughing

We got to the store and got what we wanted, then went to get some smokes. We didn't need to use our IDs since we were over 17.

"What types would you like?" The man asked he had to be in his early 20s or maybe 19, he was nothing to Edward.

"Umm, camel mints, regular based camel, and some silver marbles." I said

"Good choices" jaime whispered.

"That be 23.89 beautiful" the man said as he looked at me with a weird eye, creeper.

"Uh thank you" I said

"Hope I see you around" he said

"You will maybe her fiance will come say hi!" Jaime said

I laughed and we walked away.

"Liquor store!" I said laughing

I grabbed one of the packs of smokes and hit it in my hand then opened it, I slid on out and gave one to Jaime. She handed me the neon lime green glitter lighter and I lit the smoke up, I haven't had one of these in a while, it felt amazing.

"Uh this is awesome! I really missed you Bella!" Jaime said

"I miss you too!" I said

We got to the liquor store and grabbed are favorite, blue raspberry mikes hard lemonade its so good we got a 12 pack, and went to cash out. The fake IDs look extremely real thank god.

We got back in the car and speed back to Jaime's place. We walked in locked the door and went into her bedroom.

"So question games" Jaime said

"Okay but you first?" I said

"When was the last time you had sex?" She asked

"Today, this morning" I said with a smile

"When was the last time you had an amazing orgasim, and how?" I asked Jaime

"Like 2 weeks ago, in the shower with the water jets" she said

"Would you ever wear lingire for Edward?" She asked

"Hell yeah, just don't have any" I said

"When's the last time you had sex?" I asked

"Like a whole fucking year ago!" She said

"What's the most sexy thing you and Edward have done?" She asked

"Uhm that's a hard question here's one he cummed all over my boobs this morning fuckimg sexy as hell!" I said

"Seriously? No comdom! I know your on some strong birth control right now tho" she said

"Yeah I just had him pull out, but I love it when he cums inside me but he was scared." I said

"Does it feel good?" She asked

"Amazing" I said

"How big is he?" She asked

This question made me a little uncomfortable cause that was something I didn't expect her to ask.

"Hes huge and long" I said with a laugh

"Did it hurt like crazy the first time? Did you bleed a lot?" She asked

"It hurt like hell, and yeah I bleed all over the bed, and for 3 more days after." I said

"So how long did you guys go last night?" She asked

"Til 6 this morning and then got up at 1 and went again twice to tell the truth I'm really sore right now." I said

"Damn! I bet you are, me and Ben never had sex like that, I barely cummed with him inside me, I loved him just not his sex..." She said

"Im sorry for how he treated you. I want to kick his ass for cheating on you." I said

"I'm good now!" She said

"Yeah" I said

"Tomorrow you wanna go lingire shopping at Victoria secret?" She said with a evil smile

"Hell yeah! I'll buy you a vibrator at Spencer's for you can have a good time at night!" I said laughing

"Dude we should both get one, you tease Edward I just have fun" she said

"Okay we will do that!" I said

It will be so much fun, it made me wanna go to sleep that moment and wake up the next morning to have a blast, I couldnt wait. But I knew Jaime really wanted her time with me.

"So when are you gonna have to go back to forks?" She asked

"In a couple weeks really" I said sadly

"Are you guys gonna buy a house?" She said

"Yeah, I'm excited about that" I said

"Could I come back with you, and live with you guys? I have nothing here" she said

"Yes! That would be awesome!" I said with a huge smile

"Are you sure Edward would be okay with it?" She asked

"I'm 100 persent sure!" I said

"To make me feel better would you run it buy him?" She asked

"Yes of course!" I said

"I love you Bella" she said

"I love you too" I said.


	39. Chapter 39

hello everyone!(: okay so no know that its been awhile since I've wriiten and I'm sorry.

BPOV

Its been a month and Edward and I know that we need to leave in the next week. I'm going to miss everything, everyone, but its time to go back to where I do officially live anyways. Jaime is coming to live with us and I think Kayla might be to, she's only 14 and a teenager growing up in this town isn't good, so her parents wanted us to take her and her to finish school with us, in Washington. Which is perfect. I'll miss everyone but I know that Tyler and everyone is comimg down with us for a little while.

Last week here, me and Edward talked about it last night. I need to tell Jaime first. Then everyone else, Jaime first and Kayla cause they need too pack and get ready.

I decide to call Jaime.

"Hey girl come over to the hotel." I say

"Hmm okay, need to talk?" She asked

"Yeah but nothing serious, oh and bring Kay" I said using kaylas nickname that she likes.

"Sounds good be there in 10" she said

I've been going crazy here, Edward is at a lake house with his family explaining where he's been and I needed to break the news into everyone that we are going back, and he thought it might go ugly so I didn't go with him. Its been almost a month since we have had sex and I need him to touch but gosh damn I started my period this morning so it looks like it will be a month and a extra couple week since we will be packing and unpacking. Ugh imma go crazy.

Knock. Knock.

Looks like Jaime is here.

With Kayla.

"Well hello girls" I say all weird

"So break the news, you preggo your leggo didn't you?" Kayla said

"Oh shut up and no I didn't, you smart ass and your gonna live with me?" I say with a lot of sarcasm

"Actually were gonna be leaving in about 3 days on Friday" I said

"Its wednsday so we need to start packing fast." Jaime said

"Yeah that's what I thought so, I was gonna tell you guys first" I said

"Okay let's go and we will pack and tell everyone tomorrow?" Jaime said

"Sounds goood!" I said

We get out and take jaiems car, first Kayla's house, little ones always go first. She hated when I called her little one, but I loved it, its cute and it fits her cause she's short and tiny but has a big ass mouth. I can never get her to shut her mouth.

We walk into kaylas house and grab her big suitcase. She only has one so we will have to fit the rest in bags and backpacks. I start getting all the clothes out of her closet out and folding them and putting them in the suitcase. Jaimes getting her chores, and dresser. And Kayla is getting shoes and what ever else she wants.

"Should I bring my pillow and comforter to my bed?" She asked

"No me and Edward will get all that stuff for house" I say

The house is another story, we haven't went house looking or buying so as of what I know there is no house, but knowing Edward, and how much I hate surprises, there might be a little surprise on the plan in his head. I would be fine with it, if he did get a house for a surprise, but I really would like to check out different ones for the feel of what we want in a house and I think he knows that.

"Okay everything is packed, let's get this into the car, and off to my house to pack!" Jaime said

We decided to put all of kayaks stuff in the trunk and Jaime's in the back seat since Jaime had more stuff.

Once packing was all done we went back to the house. I miss Edward. I sit down on the bed and decide to call him. He answers admidantly I love that.

"Hey beautiful" he says

"I miss you." I pout

"I know baby, I'll be home tomorrow and we will leave Friday" he says

"Jaime and kaylas stuff is all packed and ready to go" I said

"That great. I wish I could see your beautiful face right now" he said

"I wish I was in your arms" I said

"I will be home as early as I can tomorrow, imma leave right as dawn comes up, it will only take 3 or 4 hours to get back, maybe I'll be there before you wake" he says which makes me smile

"BELLA! Come out here!" I hear Jaime yell for me laughing in a way

JAIMESPOV

Bella is in the bedroom talking to Edward, I know she is missing him right now, he won't get back til tomorrow and I dont know what time.

Me and kayla are setting up a movie for all of us to watch, when I hear someone at the door.

I open the door, Its a guy a little older than us maybe 24. I kinda recognize him from somewhere.

"Hi? You looking for someone?" I ask

"Bella?" He says

"Yeah, she's here. Who are you?" I ask

"Shane" he says

"BELLA! Get out here.!" I yell laughing I know who he is now

"She's being all moppy and depressed today, so she's gonna take a minute." I say

"Why?" He asks and its not my story to tell

"Don't worry about it" I say

SHANEPOV

Its been awhile since I seen her, we tried dating but I was to much older than her at the time maybe I'll have my second chance but I never know. I hear her foot steps come down the hall way. Once I see her. I stand up, her eyes go wide. She's wearing dark washed skinny jeans and red lace shirt. She looks amazing.

"Shane? What are you doing here? How did you know I was here?" She asked

"You dad told me where to find you, and don't u live here?" I say

She laughs

"The last time you seen or talked to me was when I was in high school here, no I don't live here. I live in Washington now with my uncle. Lots have changed." She says strongly

"I can see" I say

"When do you leave?" I ask

"Friday..." She says

"Thats so soon" I say

"I've been here for almost 3 months" she says

Wow. Didn't know that.

"Its getting late and I'm tired." She says

"You can sleep there, theres a bedroom in the basement" she says

"Night" I hear her say as she walks off upstairs.

"She's had a long day of packing, me and Kayla are going back and living with her." Jaime says

"Oh. Which room is she in? I wanna talk to her..." I say

"All the way down the hall to the left." Jaime says unsure if she should tell me.

BPOV

What the hell is he doing here! Edwards on the phone still so I pretend to be tired, which I am I just wanna talk to Edward more.

"Sorry, I'm back now" I say as I grab my phone and turn the lights off.

"Its okay baby, you need to get some rest though. Go to sleep my Angel" he said

"Okay, I love you." I say

"I love you" he says

I hang up the phone and rest my head when I hear some one knock at my door, shane.

"Come in" I say

"I heard its been a long day for you today?" He says

"Yeah I guess." I say

"Are you trying to block me out?" He asked a little hurt and I'm not meaning to make him feel like that but so much has changed and I know what's on his mind. Me.

"No. Its just so much has changed, you didn't even know I left here, I've been gone for 4 years. I'm grown up. Mature. Responsable. I don't even look the same like I did then, and I'm not as neive either. I don't do the stuff I did then. You don't know me anymore." I said

"I can see but I wanna get to know you again." He says and its time I make it clear he can but only as friends

"You can, but only as friends, nothing more, now I'm so tired please leave." I say

"Night Bella" he says

I lay down and fall asleep right away

...

EPOV

Its 6 in the morning and I'm almost to the house and I can wait to crawl in bed with my sleeping angel. Only 5 more mins.

We have not sexually touched in a month because how distracted and busy we have been. And im going insane. I dont even think that she noticed that its been that long. I'm about to jump her. But I'm to much of a gentalman for that and I know it.

I walk into the house and its silent good everyone is asleep. I walk to the room and open and close the door, I need some sleep. And I can only sleep when she's in my arms. I change into my blue pajama pants and take off my shirt.

I notice her steal in bed, asleep, she's wearing my shirt and her red lacy panties, sexier than hell. Damn I missed her. I crawl in bed with her and wrap my arms around her. I woke her up she flinched, I scared her.

"Oh baby I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you." I said

She looked me in the eyes so deep, she missed me. I grab her face and crash her lips to mine. The kiss is deep and wet. I want her, but we both need to sleep. I pull away and pull her to my chest.

"Let's sleep love" I say

I notice here fall asleep and it doesn't take me long either

SHANEPOV

I woke up and Jaime was already up, Bella was not. Everyone else was, Jaime and Kayla were making break fest which smeller great. Bella had always talked to them but I had never met them. They are just as they seemed when she would talk about them I dont think they see me right now cause Jaime just slapped Kayla In the face, there fighting now.

"Wish girls, calm, calm." I say as I walk in the kitchen

"Oh hi. Breakfast will be done in 10 mins you can sit down or something" Jaime says

"Thanks. You know Bella always talked about you guys... And now meeting you guys are exactly like she said. Crazy." I said

"She's a Bitch" Kayla said

"Watch your mouth little one, you know you will be living with Bella and she will slap you for that" jaime laughed

"You guys do it!" Kayla argued

"Were 20 years old also" Jaime laughed harder

"You guys used to smoke ciggerates and drink with me... Ha got you there!" Kayak laughed

"We'd still let you do that what are you talking about." Jaime said

"Wow." I said

"Well breakfast is done, mind go and waking Bella up?" Jaime asked Kayla

"No I'll go do it" I said

"Okay thanks" she said

I walk up the stairs to her room. Kayla decided to come anyways. She opens the door and I noticed a guy in bed with her. What the hell! Kayla seems to know who he is. She's wearing his shirt! Nothing else!

EPOV

What the hell they came and woke us up. Kayla was bouncing up and down on the bed when I notice a guy just standing there, I don't know who he is.

Kayla falls on top of me and I start to laugh and I push her off me.

"Kayla imma kick you ass" I hear Bella say

"I see Edward returned some time last night" kayla says

"Actually only 4 or 5 hours ago. Thanks for waking me up" I say

I pull the covers up trying to cover Bella up since she is wearing my button up shirt and its not buttoned up. And she hides her self in my chest.

"Okay I'm up now get the hell up we will be out in a moment and close the door!" Bella yells

"That was so annoying!" Bella says

"Who was the guy?" I ask

"Shane. Just to worn you, me and him almost dated when I was like 15 and he thinks he can win me back but I only love yoouu" she says as she kisses me hard.

"Let's get up before they come back in here" she says

"Please put some shorts on" I say

She puts on some blue jean shorts and button ups my shirt and ties it in the front her belly is showing a little but she looks damn good with my shirt on. I put on jeans and don't put a shirt on.

We walk down stairs and smell the food.

"Nice shirt Edward, you know the one that's on Bella." Jaime says

"She stole it last night" I said

"Hi, I'm Edward, Bellas fiancé" I interface myself to shane

"Fiance?" He said shocked.

...

Okay thats it guys(: hehe

reviews please!


	40. Chapter 40

BPOV

I'm glad he said cause I was about to explode here.

"Bella can I talk to you alone?" Shane says

"Yeah" I say as I roll my eyes

We walk out side.

"Engaged?! What the fuck your not ready for this! You don't love him!" He says

I get angry because how would he know if I loved him or not and nobody tells me if I'm really or not that is my job.

"Don't you dare tell me what I'm ready for and I love him with all I have! We've been together for almost four years don't you dare tell me I don't love him!" I yell

"I'm done here" I say and I walk back inside

I go into my room and started to get ready to get in the shower. I walked into the bathroom and took my clothes off and got into the hot water, to blow some steam off. I can't believe he said that to me! I'm so frustrated. I just want Edward. I don't mean for the tears to come but they just start streaming down my face. Its been almost 3 days since I seen him and Shane walks in and ruins it. Ugh!

EPOV

"What the hell did you say to her?" I said angry

"That doesn't concern you" he says

"Hell if it doesn't she's my fiance" I yell

"Fine I told her she's not ready and that she doesn't love you" he said and I just wanted to hit him but I decided to go and be with her instead. I had heard the shower come on shes probably letting off steam.

I walk in and I know she doesn't realize I'm in here I start taking my clothes off and get in she has her back to me and I grab on to her waist and she jumps I didn't mean to scare her. She's crying. Her black makeup is all the way down her face.

"Love, don't cry, I'm here now" I say and hold her in my arms

"How dare he say that to me! He's just fucking jealous because its not him, its you, only you." She says

My eyes rank down her naked body and I want her so badly. I feel myself get hard and she notices it to.

BPOV

"I want you now" I whispered in his ear, I feel him grow harder.

"Everyone would hear us." He says

"I don't care." I say

"You will after, let's get out of here and leave and go somewhere alone." He says

"I can't we leave tomorrow in the morning. I need to go say goodbye" i says

"Damnit okay when we get home I'm not letting you out of bed for a week." He says

I moan at the sound of that. I turn the shower water off. And we get dressed and started to pack I needed to go to my parents and say goodbye and I didn't wanna go alone so Edwards coming with me.

We get in the car and drive off.

I walk into my parents house and we go and sit down in the kitchen with them.

"Hey, we need to tell you something." I says

"We are leaving back to Washington tomorrow." I say

"Well I'm glad you came and said goodbye." My daddy says

I'm such a daddy's little girl. I love my dad so much.

"Take care of my little girl" my dad says to Edward.

"I will" he says

We leave its around 8 at night and I just wanna go to bed, tomorrow is going to be a long drive home. We head home. Home. That feels so good to say.

...

We wake up around 6 and pack up and leave. I'm sad to leave but I wanna start my life with Edward. Jaime and Kayla will be with me. I can't wait to start my life. This is my life that i get to offically start. No one can ruin this for me. I love to be independent always have been, its how ive been since i was a teenager. People always doubted me no more of any of that i have suceeded in everything i wanted to succeed in. My life has changed so dramdically its crazy, me and edward are greatly in love, id die with out him. we both have realized we need to be with each other all the time. Are love is very powerful.

"Are you ready to go babe?" Edward asks me

"Yes" I say as I get in the car and take a good look at my home town and brace myself for the leave which I have done many times before.

"Turn some good music on!" Kayla demands I began to laugh as I realize this is gunna be a long trip she is gunna try to drive me as crazy as she can just cause she loves me. Yep. Great stuff. Jaime is in the back also laughing.

"Edward were are we gunna be living?" kayla asks

"With my family until me and bella get are house" edward says

"How many people live in thaatt house?" kayla asks with a tiny voice

"All of my siblings and me" edward says

"Even Emment?" Kayla asks with even smalller voice

"Yes" edward says

"He scares me" she says very low

"Hes like a big teddy bear though" I say

"More like a mean grizzly bear" she says with a smart ass tone

"Girl just wait til you get to know him, he is the best big brother I know" I say to her

"Party time!" she says

"Girl im your new mom figure hell no. your to young!" I say

"Oh that didn't ever stop you before!" she says and I began to laugh cause I know its true.

"We will all still have fun" I say

Edward looks at me with want and need and it makes me shiver. We both know its been to long. Damn I miss the way his body felt against mine, the thought of it makes me shake. He realizes it, then his eyes dialait. he knows what im thinking, oh the way he used to touch me. I cant wait to get my alone time with him, only 6 more hours. I love this man so much.

EPOV

Only If she knew how much I needed her right now, shes go gorgeous I wish she could see that herself, I watch her as she takes a deep breath and her chest moves up and down I can image her beating heart as it skips a beat when I kiss her skin. As her lips move up as she smiles. She is a amazing creation.

I cant wait until she gets to see her surprise, everything is set up and ready. shes gunna love it.


	41. Chapter 41

Hello my lovely readers (:

...

BPOV

OH MY GOD! I am going to kill Kayla, she will not stop talking! Blah blah this blah blah that this girl will not keep her mouth shut it makes me laugh out of frustration but i know she is just getting excited because she will have a whole new house old and place to be living in and she loves me.

"Edward, what does your house look like?" Kayla asks

"Well it is very big, Bright and very open and welcoming i think you will like it." Edward says so calm it makes me smile at the sound of his voice

"How much more longer?" Jaime asks

"Around 2 more hours" Edward says

Two more hours until i get my fiance alone to myself, two more hours that i will be thinking about my alone time that i dont have to share my fiance and i am looking forward to that greatly, yes. Its been to long and both of us know it. I miss his touch. I miss the way we go together perfectly. I lay my head down and see if i can get some sleep for the next two hours.

JAIMESPOV

Ive been stuck in this car to long! Almost there though, thank god. I notice Bella has fell asleep i watch Edward as he admires her as she sleeps, he loves her so much. Im so happy she met him, he is so good to her. They are so addicted to each other its so fucking cute.

I feel my phone vibrate

I have a surprise for Bella when we get to the house, will you help me? -Edward

Yeah? What is this surprise?-jaime3

Once i see the texts i freak out. She is going to love this!

BPOV

"Love, wake up we are here!" i hear Edward say as he wakes me up.

"Come on love get up, i have a surprise i want to show you but you might wanna go and say hi to everyone first..." he says

"Okay" i say as i wake up

i walk into the house and everyone comes and greets me with a hug and kiss on the cheek, i see Alice and she sqweels when she sees me, totally Alice.

"Ive missed you so much Bella!" she yells and she hugs me so tight that i can barely breathe, shes strong for a little pixie she is.

"Okay surprise time! Leave now! Edward take her to her surprise!" Alice says and i see Kaylas face and i know she doesnt wanna be left with alot of strangers but she will love them, she just gots to open up, which might take a little but i will help when i get back i kiss her goodbye and tell not to be awkwardly socal child and take to them and that it will be okay to open up a little then i realize the look on her face! She knows what this surprise is! I hate surprises!

"Guys you know i hate this!" i says

"Oh but you will love it" Jaime says

"I hate you" i say to her laughing as i get in the car and go wherever edward leads me to.

We began driving down a long country road. Hmm we stop and Edward blindfolds me. What is going on!

I finally feel the car stop, and he opens my door and helps me get out and the car carefully.

"Ready love?" he says

"Yes!" i say

He un blindfolds me and i huge house stands in front of me.

"This is yours, ours!" Edward says

"A house? We own a house?" i say

"Do you like it?" Edward ask

"No. I love it!" i say and grab him buy his shirt and pull him to me and kiss him as hard and long as i can i pull his as close as possible, the kiss is fulled with want and need for each other. I wrap my arms around his neck and pulls of his hair like he likes and he groans a little aginst my mouth.

A/N House pictures on my bio! (: enjoy!

The house is huge and i love it. He take me on a tour it is 3 stories and it is amazing.

"This is kaylas room." he leads me into a room that is purple and it is completely her and i know she is going to love it. We walk into the room and he shows me her bath room and closet and this full of stuff that she will love.

We walk down the hall into another bedroom.

"This is jaimes room." he says

Her room is a light blue with a leather blue bed spread bed and its lovely and i know she will love this room. Her bathroom is big and spacy for she can do her hair and makeup. Her closet is full and big just like i expected. Alice.

We walk down the hall.

"Guest bedroom" he says as we start up to the 3rd floor, the first bedroom is a empty room.

"What is this?" i ask

"Are future babies room." he says and i start to understand why it is empty, there for we can design it the way we want to. I love it. I almost start to cry.

We walk down the hall and french doors lay. He opens them and a huge french blue room lays, its beautifull. The bed is huge.

"Are room." he says at that point all i can think about is the bed.

I look at him and i see the need in his eyes, i feel the wetness spread between my legs. I need him to touch me.

"Finally alone" Edward says as he comes closer to me i grab his waist and pull him against me.

"Touch me." i say

I feel him grow hard against me. I flip us around and get on top of him. I kiss him hard and i feel his hands grasp my boobs and i moan as the contact feels me up with pleasure, damn i love this man. He begins to take my shirt off i am wearing a heartbreaker red bra that makes my boobs look amazing with matching panties. (on bio)

"This is sexy as hell but its coming off now" Edward says with want

He pulls my bra off and works down to my cotton shorts and pulls the sexy thong down with his teeth which makes me moan. He pushs my legs open as far as they can go and licks his lips and i moan again. He lowers his head down to the heat that i beg him to touch. I feel his tongue graze my clit. Oh god that feels amazing. He pushes two fingers inside of me and starts to pump them inside my wetness. Yes. Feels so good.

"Ahhh... Edward...Fuck dont stop...Shit" i moan loudly

"Come on baby cum for me" he says

"Ahhhh Oh my god uhhh feels sooo goood!" i yell as i come

He moves up to me and i moan loudly as he enters me.

"Baby your so damn wet" he says

"Always for you" i say

He starts to move faster and faster in me. His groaning is turning me on so much, he sounds so damn sexy. I love the way his eyes roll back into his head as he gets close to cumming. Im close again. I moan.

"Baby come with me" he says as i feel his cum and i feel my body shake as i come.

"Fuck! That was amazing!" i pant

"Hell its been to long since ive seen this gorgeous naked body" He says

"Its been to long since ive seen my sexy ass finace naked" i say

"I love you" he says

"I love you too" i say back with a smile


	42. Chapter 42

EPOV

Last night was amazing, i had missed my fiance very much. We needed to have are alone time. She loved the house, i thought alice might of went to far with it, but she did perfect. Bella loved it all. I can not wait until i can call that amazing beautiful women my wife! She deserves so much and imma make sure she gets everything she ever wanted in life! i am that man that does that!

She is sleeping in my arms right now since we were up all night... playing? If you wanna say it like that buts its soon to be 8 A.m and i know she wanted the other girls to see the house.

"Bella baby wake up" i say as i kiss her cheeks and forhead and then her lips

"hmm so early" she says with a very tired voice.

"Baby do you wanna get up now for the girls can see the house?" i ask

"Oh yes!" She says with excitement

"Come on sweetheart lets get dressed" i say as i kiss her on the lips sweetly

She gets up and puts on a white black laced bra with matching panties and damn did she look good but i knew i couldnt touch her or we wouldnt leave this house at all today. She puts on a tanish pink shirt with jeans and some boots. I love the way she looks all the time it doesnt matter what shes wears honestly, i love her naked the most obvously.

We get in the car and head out to the house its around noon and its a decent time to get back to everyone i know everyone wanted to say hello to bella and i know kayla didn't wanna be with out her for a while. Shes secretly scared of emment and i dont blame her that man i huge! But once she realizes hes only a big teddy bear she will love him. Her and Bella are very close, i noticed kayla can tell her anything, and i think Bella does the same. Its very unique you normally dont see people that close even more so when that person is 7 years younger than you, like a close bond between sisters.

"Do you find kayla as your little sister?" i aksed her

"I know shes not biogically my sister but yes she is my sister at heart, ive known that little girl since she was in the 3rd grade, i love that litle bratt to death." she says with a smile

"I noticed you guys were very close..." i said

"Yeah we really are" She says

"I like that" i said as i looked into your eyes

"I mean we have been through everything together, she tells me everything and alot of it worries me, im all she has now and i dont wanna see her hurt but shes so young and so unclear of this horible world it worries me so much" she says

"Shes just young, you have to let her make her own mistakes..." i said

"I know, and none of this conversation in front of her!" she says as we pull up to the house

We walk into the house and kayla and jaime and jasper are sitting on the sofa in the front room watching some vampire diaries.

"BELLAAA!" Kayla yells as she goes and attaches herself to bella.

"You guys wanna go see OUR house?" Bella says

"As in me you edward and jaimes house?" Kayla says

"No, no im just gunna have you live here all the time and be lonely and never see me, yes our house!" Bella says

"Yeah! Lets go!" kayla goes with a jump and with alot of excitement and makes me laugh

"What? Edward? You laughing at meehhh?" Kayla says in a mascaline voice

"Im glad your comforable around me to be yourself thats all" i say

"Oh well okay then" she says in a baby voice

"Well lets go!" i say as i start to walk to the house

"How far is it?" Kayla says

"Around 5 mins" i say

"Calm down kayla you are jumping up and down in your own seet!" Jaime says laughing

"So whose room do we see first?" Bella asks

"KAYLAS!" Kayla yells

"I figured as much loud one" bella said

We arrive to the house.

"Wow its beautiful" Jaime says

"And huge!" Kayla says with more excitement

I swear this girl could have a heart attack from excitement, good god this girl is jumping up and down i knew she would be excited but not this much!

"Your room is on the second floor the only door to the right" Bella says

She attempts to run up the stairs and trips and i manage to save her fall and catches her. I set her back up on her feet and she taps my shoulder with a werid face and says thanks with a odd voice.

"Lets go slowly up the stairs!" i say

"Fineee" she says with pout

"Do i now have a 14 year old child?" i whisper towards jaime and bella

"Yes" jaime says

"Well sorta but ill be dealing with her more that you" bella says

We walk up the stairs and we get to the purple door that beholds kaylas room and i open it and she is speachless as she looks at her purple themed room.

"OMG I LOVE IT!" she screens as she hugs bella

"Go check out your bathroom!" Bella says

She walks into her bathroom and i amazed at the size of it.

"Ive never had my own huge bathroom!" she squeals

"Closet time as Alice would say" Bella says

We walk over to the closet which is the door next to the bathroom.

"Its so big! And its filled with brand new clothes! How did you know all my sizes?" she asks

"Alice is good with that..." i say

"Okay now jaimes room!" Bella says

We walk out of kaylas room into the hall way and on the other side of the hall is jaimes room, we aprotch the silver door and Jaime opens it slowly as if she was scared of what might be helded in it. She opens it fully and steps in and she is in tears of her new room.

"I love it, ive always had such a small horible poor room! I love it! Thank you!" she hugs Bella and I.

"Go look at the bathroom" i say

She walks to the door and opens it and she laughs and say its amazing and that she finally doesnt have to share with 5 brothers and then she walks to the closet door which is in the bathroom also.

"What might behold behind this magical door?" she says with a giggle

She opens it and is in shock.

"Oh wow its huge! And new clothes also!" she says very happy

"You guys are great" she says with a huge smile.

(A/N) i know its been awhile since i wrote and i am sorry but ive been having a hard time lately... Private message me if you want.

REVIEWS! I love those!(: Maybe some ideas for next chapter!

EPOV

Last night was amazing, i had missed my fiance very much. We needed to have are alone time. She loved the house, i thought alice might of went to far with it, but she did perfect. Bella loved it all. I can not wait until i can call that amazing beautiful women my wife! She deserves so much and imma make sure she gets everything she ever wanted in life! i am that man that does that!

She is sleeping in my arms right now since we were up all night... playing? If you wanna say it like that buts its soon to be 8 A.m and i know she wanted the other girls to see the house.

"Bella baby wake up" i say as i kiss her cheeks and forhead and then her lips

"hmm so early" she says with a very tired voice.

"Baby do you wanna get up now for the girls can see the house?" i ask

"Oh yes!" She says with excitement

"Come on sweetheart lets get dressed" i say as i kiss her on the lips sweetly

She gets up and puts on a white black laced bra with matching panties and damn did she look good but i knew i couldnt touch her or we wouldnt leave this house at all today. She puts on a tanish pink shirt with jeans and some boots. I love the way she looks all the time it doesnt matter what shes wears honestly, i love her naked the most obvously.

We get in the car and head out to the house its around noon and its a decent time to get back to everyone i know everyone wanted to say hello to bella and i know kayla didn't wanna be with out her for a while. Shes secretly scared of emment and i dont blame her that man i huge! But once she realizes hes only a big teddy bear she will love him. Her and Bella are very close, i noticed kayla can tell her anything, and i think Bella does the same. Its very unique you normally dont see people that close even more so when that person is 7 years younger than you, like a close bond between sisters.

"Do you find kayla as your little sister?" i aksed her

"I know shes not biogically my sister but yes she is my sister at heart, ive known that little girl since she was in the 3rd grade, i love that litle bratt to death." she says with a smile

"I noticed you guys were very close..." i said

"Yeah we really are" She says

"I like that" i said as i looked into your eyes

"I mean we have been through everything together, she tells me everything and alot of it worries me, im all she has now and i dont wanna see her hurt but shes so young and so unclear of this horible world it worries me so much" she says

"Shes just young, you have to let her make her own mistakes..." i said

"I know, and none of this conversation in front of her!" she says as we pull up to the house

We walk into the house and kayla and jaime and jasper are sitting on the sofa in the front room watching some vampire diaries.

"BELLAAA!" Kayla yells as she goes and attaches herself to bella.

"You guys wanna go see OUR house?" Bella says

"As in me you edward and jaimes house?" Kayla says

"No, no im just gunna have you live here all the time and be lonely and never see me, yes our house!" Bella says

"Yeah! Lets go!" kayla goes with a jump and with alot of excitement and makes me laugh

"What? Edward? You laughing at meehhh?" Kayla says in a mascaline voice

"Im glad your comforable around me to be yourself thats all" i say

"Oh well okay then" she says in a baby voice

"Well lets go!" i say as i start to walk to the house

"How far is it?" Kayla says

"Around 5 mins" i say

"Calm down kayla you are jumping up and down in your own seet!" Jaime says laughing

"So whose room do we see first?" Bella asks

"KAYLAS!" Kayla yells

"I figured as much loud one" bella said

We arrive to the house.

"Wow its beautiful" Jaime says

"And huge!" Kayla says with more excitement

I swear this girl could have a heart attack from excitement, good god this girl is jumping up and down i knew she would be excited but not this much!

"Your room is on the second floor the only door to the right" Bella says

She attempts to run up the stairs and trips and i manage to save her fall and catches her. I set her back up on her feet and she taps my shoulder with a werid face and says thanks with a odd voice.

"Lets go slowly up the stairs!" i say

"Fineee" she says with pout

"Do i now have a 14 year old child?" i whisper towards jaime and bella

"Yes" jaime says

"Well sorta but ill be dealing with her more that you" bella says

We walk up the stairs and we get to the purple door that beholds kaylas room and i open it and she is speachless as she looks at her purple themed room.

"OMG I LOVE IT!" she screens as she hugs bella

"Go check out your bathroom!" Bella says

She walks into her bathroom and i amazed at the size of it.

"Ive never had my own huge bathroom!" she squeals

"Closet time as Alice would say" Bella says

We walk over to the closet which is the door next to the bathroom.

"Its so big! And its filled with brand new clothes! How did you know all my sizes?" she asks

"Alice is good with that..." i say

"Okay now jaimes room!" Bella says

We walk out of kaylas room into the hall way and on the other side of the hall is jaimes room, we aprotch the silver door and Jaime opens it slowly as if she was scared of what might be helded in it. She opens it fully and steps in and she is in tears of her new room.

"I love it, ive always had such a small horible poor room! I love it! Thank you!" she hugs Bella and I.

"Go look at the bathroom" i say

She walks to the door and opens it and she laughs and say its amazing and that she finally doesnt have to share with 5 brothers and then she walks to the closet door which is in the bathroom also.

"What might behold behind this magical door?" she says with a giggle

She opens it and is in shock.

"Oh wow its huge! And new clothes also!" she says very happy

"You guys are great" she says with a huge smile.

(A/N) i know its been awhile since i wrote and i am sorry but ive been having a hard time lately... Private message me if you want.

REVIEWS! I love those!(: Maybe some ideas for next chapter!


End file.
